Oh Sweet Child of Mine
by bunnyfang
Summary: Dean is known for meeting up with various women. Now one of the children resulting of those meet-ups has found him and in need of a home. Yes, another daughter!fic. First story, please be gentle.R/R
1. Chapter 1

Oh Sweet Child of Mine

I looked at the crumpled piece of paper my mom had given me, double checking the number on it. I quickly looked around the pay phone, searching for the men who I'm pretty sure have been fallowing me ever since the house. I deposited enough money for a good sized call and punched in the digits and then the annoying dial tone was in my ear. "How did ya get this number?" a gruff voice answered. Did I dial the wrong number? With a quick check I know I didn't. Be brave. "Well hello to you too," so far so good, "my mom was told to call this number if she ever ran into trouble. She's dead. I consider that trouble." My voice came out stronger than I expected. Especially since on the inside I wanted to cry like a baby.

"You a Winchester?" the man asked. Why would he want to know that? "Yeah, I am, why?" I asked. A heavy sigh sounded on the other end. "Look, I'll give you Dean's number. I would give you Sam's but Dean will probably answer anyways," so there's two of 'em, "If he doesn't answer, call me back." He said. I scrambled for a pencil, and found one on the sidewalk. Taking a moment to realize how dirty that was, I flipped the paper that has the guys number over. As the man recited the number, I got nervous. Here I am, talking to a complete stranger, getting another strangers number! My life sucks. "Oh, what relations do you have to the Winchester's?" he asked. "Dean Winchester is my dad. At least that's what my birth certificate says" I explained.

I heard a muffle of _you friggin' idjit_. What's an idjit? "That's just fantastic!," did I hear sarcasm in there?, "By the way, I'm Bobby. I'm the friggin peace keeper for the boys. They get in to too much trouble for their worth. Have fun tracking 'em" and with that, Bobby hung up on me. Jerk face.

I patted each of my pockets for more change. Which I didn't have. As a man walked passed, I grabbed his arm. "Hey, um do you have a couple quarters? I need to make an important to call." I asked. Surprisingly, the man pulled out his wallet and shifted through the contents, finding three quarters. "Will that be enough?" he said, with a small smile. I nodded. It shouldn't take that long to say, hi I'm your daughter, where do you live? Maybe that's too straightforward but I couldn't think of anything else. Apparently the man's car was parked right there, and as he fiddled with his keys, I dialed the number. Right when the man was about to climb in his classic beauty, his phone rang. It seemed oddly coincidental to me. As soon as he said hello, so did the voice on the other end. "Hi?" I said. "Who is this?" both the other end of the call and the man said at the same time. By now, he was looking at me. "The girl next to the telephone booth" I said maybe a little sarcastic. I mean, I had my hand on my hip and everything. The guy in the car, I'm assuming he's Dean, looked down at his phone, to me, back to the phone and so on. I gave up, hanging up the phone and practically stomping my way to the car. "Hiya. So, I'm pretty sure you're Dean Winchester?" I said. Dean let out a sigh. "Yeah, that's me. But the question is, who are you?" he asked. That sounded so unbelievably corny. "Emily. Emily Winchester" Hey if he got to say something corny, I get to steal James Bond's catch phrase. "Winchester? Oh jeez! Please don't tell me your John's kid" he said, putting his head in his hands. "No. I'm yours"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Sweet Child of Mine

"What!' he yelled. I may or may not have jumped ten feet in the air. But I soon gained my composure. "Is thta how you react when a child tells you that they are yours? Not very polite. And in the middle of the street no less. People might think your a child abuser you know" I pointed out. Dean threw his hands int he air and sat down in his car, which he had just left the door open to. "Are you sure? I mean, this isn't just a joke right?" he asked.

I pondered this. It would be funny to see his face if I told him that I was joking. But I wasn't so I decided to be a nice person and spare this man, who is my father for god's sake, a heartattack. "I'm serious. I have a birth certificate and everything." I said, reaching into my backpack to pull out the item in question. Dean took it from me, examining it. "Holy crap," he muttered when he read the part with his name on it, "I have a kid. Well, it was bound to catch up with me someday. But didn't you pick a swell time to pop up". What in the world does that mean? "Sorry that my living isn't convenient you" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "It's my...line of work that makes this, awkward" he finished.

What the heck does that mean? "Ummm, well I guess I should take you back to our motel room. W,uh, travel a lot" he said. We? "My brother" he said at my confused look. Oh! Much more sense. Except for the traveling thing. That's just wierd. First his job might not be safe and now he travels? Weirdness abounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Sweet Child of Mine

I realized I never put in a disclaimer. So, if you are buckets full of crazy and didn't realize, I do not own Supernatural, it's characters, plots etc. If i did, it be more like season one. But with Cas. And Gabriel wouldn't ahve died.

Plus, This is set season 4. So there will be some Cas.

THe ride to the motel was nothing short of eventful. At least some of the way. The first half I almost fell asleep. That may have been since I took bus after bus from West Virginia to Tennessee. But the devil's in the details right?

"So about your job. Why does having a kid make it hard. Or dangerous. Or whatever word you used" I said, trying to start an interesting conversation. It was my first proper one anyways.

What if he was a cop or something. Then he could track down those guys who have been following me. And my mother's killer. Maybe I should tell himt hat whole story first. It seems like the right kind of thing to do after all. I'm new to this whole meet your father for the first time kind of thing. But it be weird if I was so what can you do?

"It's complicated. Very long story that I will eventually explain. Justso you know, I'm not happy with dragging you into my job. You'll understand that once I tell you what I do." Dean said. Short and tot he point. Sometimes I like that. Now is not a good example.

But holy secrets batman! There was definitely potential for a juicy story there. Now justto get it out of him. I ahd a very good talent of getting information out of people. You just have to push the right buttons, pull the right strings. It's a very delicate process. If your a hard working person though, you'll get them to spill the bean. You usually get more than you want to. Determine amongst yourself if that's a good thing or not. Sadly, I think it runs in the family.

"What about you? You haven't been exactly open either Emily. Why did you try to track me down? Alone for that matter. What are you, eleven?" Dean asked.

He did not just call me eleven. I was about to go on a full rant on him. WHy do people always think I'm so young? Itmight come in handy when I am older but not now, at the prime age I am.

"First of all, I'm thirteen thank you very much. It's a very long story and quite complicated. I'll explain later"

HA! How do you like them apples? How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine? Dena just humphed to himself, with a thinking look on his face. I get a similar one when I'm thinking up one of my famous schemes. Not good.

"Fine. Don't tell your old man about your life. That's a-oh-kay with me. It'snot like I would want ot know about my dayghter or anything" he said shrugging and looking sadly out the window.

Now it was my turn to humph. That was totally uncalled for. He was devilish tactics to get me to say everything. And it was working.

"No guilt trips! That is not following the rules! It's psychological warafre!" I objected.

"I don't remember getting a set of rules. All's fair in love and war" he said with an evil smirk. Little did I know, I had the exact sma eone when an innocent victim, just a bystander, falls into one of my traps.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Did my mom sound familiar?" I asked.

Dean thought for a moment. Then a lightbulb went off. "Yeah! Kayte Nelson. Mary-Virgini-West Virginia! That's it. I was sixteen. I was on a hunt. I mean, my dad was a hunter. You know, deer. And she showed me around then-" I threw a hand out.

"Wait! Do not finish that sentenced if it's going where I think it is. That's my mom remember? Well she's dead now" I mumbled the last part. My shoes were very interesting now. How did I never notice?

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. The Diamond Mine. Really? It even had a prospector on it. Lame. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry. My mom passed when I was young too. Four actually" he said. He was so not comfortable with this share-and-care business.

"It's fine. She was murdered actually. Byt hese men who wore these black contacts. Weirdos" I explained. The hand on my shoulder stiffened. "You mean, their eyes, they were totslly black?" Dean asked.

Of all things, that's what he picks up? I'm baring my heart and soul here and all he cares about is colored contacts! Freak!

"Yeah. Why does that matter?" I asked. Of he was going to interrupt my story telling, I wanted to know why. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's go meet your Uncle Sam"

Yes, i have a problem with short chapters. It can't be helped. i wanted to have the Sam chapter seperate. Sorry. But his is my third update. Today! so you can deal.

Please review. If i update this fast with two reviews, what if it was ten, or fifteen? the possibilities! Isn't that button tempting?


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the motel room was a scary and nerve racking experience. I was scared for my life. Seiing what was in front of me got me pretty close to peeing myself. It was….the décor. It was heart-wrenching. Not what you were expecting? Well neither was I. So now we're even. It was an ugly shade of green that, to put it frankly, looked like the stuff that comes out the backside of a llama with stomach problems. And to make it worse, the beds were covered in a yellow bedspread. With green on it! What was this person thinking? Oh, and then there was Sam, with his jaw on the floor when he got to me. He shoved his laptop onto the offending bed, and when he stood up, I thought I was seeing the jolly green giant. Not that this room needs anymore green. This dude's had me feeling like I was a wrist watch and he was Big Ben.

"Uh, who's that?" Sam asked. Short and to the point. Another moment where I don't appreciate that. IS it a family thing or something?

"This is Emily. Winchester. She's my kid" Dean said. See what I mean?

I didn't know what to do to in this type of situation. Is there a protocol? There should be a manual. I can see it now, 'Meeting Your Uncle for Dummies'. New York Time's Best-Seller is right there. I would make a butt load of money of that. Whoa. I just realized how off topic my mind is. Stupid short attention span. So I did the only thing I knew how to do in times like these. I waved. "Hiya".

Sam gave a weak smile and waved back. Seems like somebody needs the sequel, 'Meeting Your Niece for Dummies'.

"I should go and get diner. Let you two bond a little. Talk about the meaning of life or something" Dean said, walking back out the door with that evil smirk again. Darn him.

I casually walked around the room, trying not to puke at the pure ugliness of the room. It truly was hideous. Maybe I could talk Sam into letting me redecorate. Some nice new bedspreads would do. Heck, garbage bags would make this room look better. When I voiced my opinion, Sam just laughed.

"Believe me, I've seen worse. One time everything was pink. I almost had a heart attack when I opened the door". Now this could go in the book. Tip one, talk about ugly rooms that want to make you do disgusting bodily functions.

"Even that is a step up from this. This looks like what comes out of a baby" I said, tapping on the wall.

"I'm not so sure. At least everything's not brown and neon orange. Now that sucked. People should really double check when they give someone the right to decorate their building" he remarked.

Somehow the topic went from terrible decorating to cooking. And that we both sucked.

"One time, I blew up a microwave" I started. Wasn't that an interesting story. Sam motioned for me to continue. "You know how you microwave peeps? Well, I decided to shove a whole pack in. More peeps, more time right? And apparently, don't leave a microwave going on high for twenty minutes without checking on it. I was watching tv when I heard this really loud pop. Smoke was everywhere, the door had flung open, tons of fun" I finished.

Sam shook his head. "That ain't nothing. I burnt a bowl of cereal" he challenged. "When I was little, I wanted to impress Dean so I made my own breakfast. And it was really cold. So I turned the burner of the stove on, and put the plastic bowl on it. No pot. It went up in flames, and Dean had to call the fire department.".

"Wait, you're the youngest?" I asked, amazed. This guy is gigantic. He nodded.

"That's what Dean gets for living off bacon cheeseburgers and not eating his vegatables"


	5. Chapter 5

As me and Sam sat, enjoying stories from each other, we didn't hear Dean pull up. So when he pulled open the door, I absolutely didn't almost jump into Sam's lap.

"God! Gave me a freaking heart attack!" I yelled.

Dean just laughed at me and tossed a bag of take-out onto the rickety motel table. I immediately pounced on it, pulling out a burger. Why was there a salad in here? But thank all things holy on this planet that Dean knew that I like artery-clogging goodness.

"So," I mumbled through a mouthful of burger, "what is this mystical job you guys have? If you don't tell me, I will find out. And I am not above putting a sedative in your food so I can ransack this room. Maybe a federal search…"

I hope they knew I wasn't joking. I've done it before and I'll do it again. How else am I supposed to change my grades in the school computer? It's their fault for making the password the school's name.

Dean let out a long sigh and put down his burger. It was Sam who was the culprit for the salad abomination. And I thought he was a nice guy. Looks can be deceiving children.

"Okay. First, I am _not_ crazy. It may seem like it but I'm not. Neither is Sam. Well, that's debatable."

What? When people start off things by saying they're not crazy, they usually are! Life lesson. I leaned forward in my chair, also putting down my food, which were just scraps by now.

"We-me and Sam- hunt monsters" Dean paused after this. I assumed he was waiting for it to sink in, or let me wrap my head around this.

And he had the right idea! I was freaking out! I stood up from my chair, and started pacing around like a mad person. Do I need to put the mental hospital on speed dial? The real question is for whom? Me or my new family?

"What! Monsters aren't real. They're myths, legends, fake. You, my good friend, are one fry short of a happy meal. This can't be happening. I was hoping to find a normal dad. With a nine to five job or something!" I was rambling now, waving my hands frantically.

Dean just looked amused and Sam was shaking his head, waiting for me to get it out of my system. I flopped down on the bed. "I'm done"

Sam picked up the story telling, "Well, they are real. Most people don't know and probably don't want to. They'd have a mental breakdown. Ever heard ignorance is bliss? So we kill these things so people can live in happy stupidity."

My eyes were as big as my head. Holy crap. This was real, it was happening. It finally clicked. Dean's concern about the black eyed people, moving around a lot, this being dangerous for a kid. It all made sense. Kinda.

"But if it makes you feel any better, Big Foot's a myth. Lochness Monster too, I think" Dean said.

"So what about my mom. Black eyes have to be something" I brought up.

Dean and Sam nodded. "Demons" they both said.

Really? Come on! Can't I get a break? My life officially sucks.

"At least you get to use a gun" Dean offered.

I kind of perked up at this. Putting me in charge of a firearm might not be the best of ideas but it is a fun one.

"But not until your properly trained" he added, all fatherly.

Oh, sure. Now you can act all parental!


	6. Chapter 6

Finding out that your dad hunts monsters for a living puts quite a toll on you. So I did the only thing you can do in that situation. Take a nap. But not even a full hour into my well-deserved rest, my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I can't get a break can I? I flipped the blankets off, trying to find the phone. Even when you only have two pockets, it's very hard to do. Dean was cleaning guns and Sam was researching recent demonic omens where I used to live. I wish I was still there. I was surprised to see BRICE flashing in bright letters on the tiny screen. I let out a laugh that earned me a few looks. But I shrugged and flipped open my phone.

"This is Emily" I answered. I wish I didn't.

"Emily! Where have you been? I have been looking literally everywhere! Do you know people think that whoever killed your parents kidnapped you?," she screamed, "by the way, sorry" .

During the first half of Brice's little rant, I had pulled the speaker away from me. My new family just watched slightly amused. Jerk faces.

"Calm down! I've only been gone a week,"

Dean interrupted, "It only took you that long? We've been slacking Sammy"

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam whined. He's a big two year old. Now I can believe he is the youngest.

Ok then, "I'm fine. I'm with my dad" the word dad sounded weird. Haven't used it in a while.

"Dad? I'm coming to get you. Where are you? Gimme your address" she demanded. Bossy.

I looked at dean, silently asking if it was okay. He gave Sam the same look. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean looked at me and shrugged _his_ shoulders. I sighed. For god sake's couldn't they make their own decisions?

I gave Brice the address to the motel room and hung up. I was still tired. I crawled back into bed, attempting to go back to sleep. But they had other ideas.

I was officially in hunting boot camp. No naps apparently. Unless it's after the job or I have a really good excuse. Like I'm taking a dirt nap for instance.

Dean taught me how to take apart a gun and how to clean it properly. I had it down pat in not even an hour. My disassembly and assembly fastest time was thirty-two seconds. I'm fantastic!

Sam was showing me how to properly pronounce the Latin exorcism. He insisted I knew what it meant in English too. We were about half way through when my phone rang again. It was Brice again too. But this time she was crying. Wailing or bawling might be a better word. I had it on speaker so I could still practice so when Sam and Dean heard it, we formed a circle around it.

"Oh my god! This can't be happening. You won't believe it! Well you probably will." she told me. At least I think. Couldn't tell through all the sobbing.

"Slow down. What's wrong?" I asked. I was freaking out. This wasn't the happy excited Brice I knew.

"My parents. They're dead. This man with stupid contacts and a couple others. Oh my god Emily!" she finished. 

"I'll be right there" I assured her.

I grabbed my jacket and started heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. I turned around and gave him a look that said 'are you stupid?'

"To get my friend. Are you challenged or something? You heard her. Probably demons. That's your line of work. I only got an afternoon's worth of training. So I suggest you come" and with that I was out the door. They were soon behind me and we were heading back to my town in good old West Virginia. I really can't catch a break.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time it got dark, we still weren't there. So the minute the sun came up, I was shoving people out the doors and into the car. Sam had made us stop around midnight. Something about we're no help dead or something like that. I really wasn't paying attention at that point. Plus I have a short attention span and when your friend's parents are murdered possibly from your parent's murderer, it cuts that in half. WE were driving so slowly! Even though when I looked, we were going eighty in a pedestrian zone. Can't wait till he teaches me how to drive.

"For god's sake can't we go faster?" I asked, desperate for anything that could get us there faster.

I am probably one of the best people to console her right now. I mean, I went through the exact same thing last week. I'm the only one who knows the emotions of all that. Even if I don't show mine. And I'm nighty eight percent sure that that is a Winchester thing because I haven't exactly seen Mr. Compassion out of 'em yet. Though Sam may be a potential candidate for that. The freaking wait is literally tearing me apart. I so wish I could fly or something right now.

Well, here's the thing about wishing for something like that. Sometimes, when you're under a lot of pressure or stress, and you wish for something, it might just happen. Like getting an extra boost of strength or energy for example. If only I had gotten that. Or a bit more patience maybe. But no, I don't do normal or average now. Normal doesn't seem to be on the table right now. Being a hunter's kid opened a bunch of buckets of crazy. But even for them, they almost peed themselves over what happened next. I had transported me, Sam, Dean, and the car right in front of Brice. She screamed, I screamed, they looked like they were going to pass out; tons of fun.

"Is Cas here?" Dean asked Sam, who just shrugged.

Who is Cas? I seriously hope it's not another brother. How could that work though. Cause this looks like Cas should be able to teleport things. And I was pretty sure that that little fiasco was all me. Brice was staring at me, shocked into silence. I put a protective arm around her shoulders, looking out for anything that would want to kill us. Then some creeper in a trench coat popped up behind me. More screaming courtesy of me and Brice.

"Can this get any weirder? Serious question here' Brice said, finally speaking.

"Oh thank god. I thought you had gotten some form of post-traumatic stress or something. You're usually so…Brice" I commented. She just laughed a little, and then stared at the stalker like man.

"Cas! Great you're here. Thanks for the air lift. Emily was in quite a rush" Sam said, putting a hand on Cas's shoulder, who just looked at Sam's hand like it was going to attack him at any moment.

Ahh. So this was the elusive Cas. He looked familiar in some weird way. Like I know him, but we never talked. Weirdness. Brice was right.

Cas tilted his head, "I did nothing to help you here. Who is this Emily?" he asked.

I gave a wave. "Hiya. I am of whom you are speaking. Im Dean's kid." I explained. Still kind of strange to say it out loud.

"Well, I will be back. I have not been made aware of your presence." And then he was gone. If he always does that; he is finding a quick way to me getting annoyed. I hate it when people just leave. A little warning would be nice. Plus, how did he do that? It's not normal. But back to a previous point, what is anymore? Me and Brice shot questioning looks to the brothers/uncle and dad.

"Angels" they announced together.

"Kill me, please. I won't be offended. I'll even put in a good word for you with god." I told Brice.

"Angels? Like the murders aren't enough! First that, then the fire, now angels. I knew being friends with you was a bad idea" she accused me.

"Fire? Speaking of which, why are we in a park?' I asked, finally realizing we were outside.

But before I could get an answer, Cas popped up again. That is so going to get on my nerves. And does this guy know personal space. Cas had come in close enough that his face was right next to mine. Freak much?

"I am Castiel, angel of the lord. I am ordered to protect you, along with my previous orders to protect your father." He told me. Castiel? Are you serious?

I stuck my hand out, "Why? Whatever, that can wait. I'm Emily Winchester, teenager. And that's Brice, My best friend" I said, nodding towards Brice who gave a small smile.

Why am I not totally freaking out over this whole angel thing? I mean sure, right off the bat I was but come on! This is the perfect example of under-exaggerating.

Castiel, Cas, shook my hand awkwardly. When he did, a painful shock went through my body. Memories that weren't mine flooded my thoughts. Hundreds, thousands of years' worth of battles, deaths, the very creation of earth, Lucifer being cast down, all ran through my head. In other words, massive headache. I fell to the concrete sidewalk, clutching my head. I was on the edge of losing consciousness. Dean and Brice knelt on either side of me, ready to catch me if I fell. And I did. The last thing I heard was,

"What just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

I know I keep forgetting disclaimers. It's just me wishing I did own the show. But I don't. So, the only thing I own is this specific plot. Other than that, I'm broke as far as ownership goes.

A/N: So, I have only gotten a few reviews. I really appreciate them but I need more. Don't you know that it's full to make me stay up at night so I can please your wishes? Please review. And review the side story my friend BRR98. It's Brice's point of view of this whole thing. Her only comments are my own. SO before I get too terribly long winded, here ya go.

I woke up later in the ugly motel. My head was pounding and everything was blury. It hurt to open my eyes but I bravely peeked through thin slits. Dean was standing vigil, Sam was researching and Brice was pacing like a mad person. Apparently she was in the middle of a rant. So I pretended that I was still knocked out. And closing my eyes felt _so_ good.

"So your telling me those things were demons? As in the bible? Like the possessed pigs who jumped into a lake or something like that. Why can't I be like everyone else", HA! Good luck that, "What did I do that was so bad. I guess doing all that stupid stuff with Emily but that wasn't that bad"

Dean just nodded. Same thing he did with me. Just let it ride itself out. It doesn't take you that long to get used to crazy. Unless something else pops up. And it almost always happens. First freaky teleporting, memory thing and stuff. That's kind of weird. But no, as I've mentioned before, I cant seem to catch a break! It's like the worlds in a giant conspiracy. 'Don't let Emily live a happy life'. There's probably a whole league of people, a twisted version of the justice league. Man that was an awesome show! Off track again, need to focus on what was about to happen.

By now, Brice was waving her arms around, like I do when I'm upset. Except I do it all the time so there is a slight difference. For some reason in this room that looked like a baby exploded, there was a fancy mirror. Whoever designed this was seriously wacko. So there's Brice, all angsty and excited waving her arms around. Not good. One of her arms flung out to the mirror. Can you guess what happened? Yep, the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"What! Did I do that?" Brice asked, her voice a mix of fear, and excitement.

Again, she was talking with her hands. She's almost as bad as me! Remember, I wasn't 'awake' yet so I kept all this in my disorganized little mind. But this time, she moved a chair from its place neatly tucked under the table, and slamming it into my bed. Excuse to 'wake' up from my supposed sleep. I shot up, which was a big mistake by the way. We were all staring in shock at the piece of furniture.

"Why cant I have a peaceful headache inducing sleep?" I asked in exasperation. Dean just laughed and handed me an icepack. Points to him for trying to be a good dad. It is his first time after all. Though form my understanding he practically raised Sam. But I'm off track again. Back to the mystical powers of telekinesis.

"Because ei just figured out I can do stuff with my mind that's why" Brice snarked back. Rawr. And I said this too. She just took it good naturedly, if an evil glare could be considered that.

"Hey don't make me do freaking mind reading crap! I might find something interesting…" I trailed off in deep thought. I wonder if I could mind-read. SO I attempted it. First Brice. It should be relatively easy to get in her head. It's not like she's got anything to hide as far as im concerned. I really didn't know how to go at this.

'_Jeez, I wish someone could show me!_' I thought. Then Cas was _in my head! _He had the same deep, gravelly, creeper voice even in my head.

'Just imagine that your reading her thoughts already' he instructed. Then he was gone. Darn him. I had had my eyes closed but when I opened them, Brice was trying, and succeeding in moving more things. A table, moving a drawer, she moved Sam over like an inch but obviously he's too heavy and he plopped on the floor. Naturally, I wanted to outdo Brice. What's a little competition among friend with freaky powers?

I imagined in my head that I was already in Brice's like Castiel had told me. All of a sudden, I was in.

'_Look at me! I'm freaking amazing! Finally something cool about me! Emily's gonna be jealous!' _ she was thinking. Brice would never say something like that outloud. So self-centered like all the people we hated in school.

'_Hiya'_ I thought. Maybe the message would transfer. Oh and di it transfer. She visibly jumped, dropping the frame of the shattered mirror she was moving. She turned towards me in a type of amazement that wasn't quite there. Like I had just freaked her out in a cool way. Which I did. I just smirked as Dean and Sam looked like their confused selves.

"What was that?" she asked. Come on! Why cant she figure that out. I was in her head! Not that stealth like either. I had spoken to her!

"Well genius, I was reading your mind. Don't worry, I din't hang around long. Just the initial thought that you were thinking." I explained.

"That is awesome!" Dean exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. He is just a big kid. I tried going into his mind but I hit a virtual wall. Like he had built it around himself so no one could get in. He gave me a knowing look. He knew wgat I was trying to do. Darn him. Maybe it's some parental instinct. Me and Bric epsent the rest of the day honing in our powers. Sam got glung out of his seat again, me and Brie had a mental conversation, which freaked Dean out. "Are you talking about me? Well thinking anyways?" he's ask every five minutes. Childish!


	9. Chapter 9

I know I know, I keep forgetting disclaimers. But I think you know I don't own any of this. I fi did, why would I write stories about them when I have the real thing? Please people could you review? It means so much when you do. It makes the little part inside me, my author spirit as I call it, sing happy little songs that are annoying but make you smile. So come on, don't be scared. And review My Story by BRR98. It's Brice's side of the story. So, review etc. Read on my five or so faithful readers!

Today had been a one so we all hit the sack pretty early. We had brought in two extra cots so none of would have to bunk. I couldn't sleep; all this stuff can cause temporary insomnia. I'm 95% sure that there was a study on that. But to avoid some possibly awkward talks in the middle of the night, I stayed in bed trying not to wake anyone up. So when Brice crept out of the room, I noticed. She wasn't that stealthy. I dint follow her because she used to do this a lot. Take a walk then come back running when all the freaks come out. One time she said there was one following her, honest. I thought it was utter bologna. Why do the spell it that way? It makes no sense. Stupid brain getting side tracked. Anyways the last time I did follow her, we ended up having some sappy, touchy-feely conversation that I certainly did not appreciate. So I learned my lesson. Since Brice wasn't that emotional, when the ball started rolling, it didn't stop for a while. And since these moments were rare and in between, there was a lot to talk and cry about.

Apparently Dean was awake too because once Brice left, he was sitting up. He had been rolling and thrashing around for a while now so I wasn't too surprised. Seemed like he was having some nightmare. Scared the crap out of me when he first started it. I'm surprised he didn't fall off the bed.I hadn't realize that adults got nightmares. Some childish thing in me told me that grown-ups are invincible. Then again, considering what these guys go through, I think they have every right to do just that; have a bad night every now and then.

"Where's Brice?" he asked once he realized I was awake. Good question.

"Oh, she went out. Don't worry; she does this all the time. And now with her powers, I think she can handle herself just fine." I assured him. He looked like it didn't help much. Who knew that this emotionally stunted man could feel this way?

I sighed, "I guess I could read her mind and at least know what she's thinking. You know, see if she's in 'danger'. She's probably all emo-ing it out."

I mentally searched for Brice. It didn't take long so I can assume she is close by. And I was right. She was thinking about how she has no family.

'_you got us. We are kind of jacked up but it's better than nothing'_ I thought, making sure that I thought it to myself and didn't project it into her head. She just might have a panic attack. And that wouldn't be good if she was on the roof. For some reason she always thought it was a good idea to go up there. Except when I said we should go sledding down one. _Then_ it's a bad idea. So if all of a sudden my voice was in her head, she might fall off. Not as funny as you think.

"yep, I was right. She's emo-ing it up out there. Better to think it out than keep it pent up inside. Talking about it is even better." I said.

Ha Aren't I the poster child for that? I'm the master at keeping it locked up inside and never touching it. More locking, less talking. But just because I do it doesn't mean everyone else should. Though if everyone did what I did, we would have a planet full of awesome.

"Back to the sharing and caring," I started, "what was that little dream of yours about? More of a nightmare." I asked. I may hate mushy talks but I do manage to wiggle myself into quite a few. How is Sam sleeping through this? I guess you need lots of sleep to fule a giant body like his. Maybe that's why I can run on only a few ours. It's a good theory, has potential. Totally off track of my original thought process.

"Nothing. I wasn't having a nightmare. All fairies and candy cane up here" he said, tapping his head. I rolled my eyes.

"We both know that that is a bunch of bull crap." I protested.

Dean sighed. This was wearing him out. Obviously these are reoccurring dreams. That's not good. He is so not going to tell me. If he was going to tell anyone, it would be Sam. That gave me an idea. I swear, full on light bulb was going on. I remembered when on the ride here, Dean full on guilt tripped me. About 'how could I possibly deny my father?' Well how could he deny his _daughter_?

"Come on Dad. You can tell me" I said. Jack pot!

"Oh, you're good," I shrugged, "Fine. It's just bad memories. Of hell." He said, looking straight past me.

Woah. Was not expecting that to pop up. I was thinking some childhood trauma. Or a recent hunt where they had to kill a kid or something. Not this!

"How did you….Why….What!" I finished. I was so confused. You don't go down there and just come back!

Dean pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a handprint on his shoulder. It was like a burn, red and blister-y. That has to hurt in some way.

"Cas pulled me out. That's how he got hooked up with us" Dean explained.

I sat on the bed with him. "Jeez Dad. That must of…well I can't even imagine that." I said, the dad popping out by itself.

"You don't want to" he said. He looked genuinely worried, like I might have to imagine, or feel, that one day. God! Told you this would get way too emotional for me.

"Well, you should get some sleep" I advised, crawling back onto my cot.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Dad asked, laughing.

I just smiled. This was good. Dad got closure, at least some, I magically start calling him Dad, wait what! I really need to lay of heart-to-heart conversations.

The next morning, when we woke up, Brice was sleeping peacefully in her cot. At least she didn't die last night. But upon further inspection, ma, Dad, and Sam noticed the room was completely re-arranged.

"Brice!" we all yelled.

Wasn't that sweet? Emily is finally calling Dean dad. I think demons will make an appearance next chapter….if you review, I post quicker. I bet only five of you care though. Prove me wrong!

Come on, you know you want to hit that button and write a comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Demons can really ruin your day. The door slammed open, revealing a black eyed man. I hate demons! They don't give mercy or let people rest. If they had given me a month before showing up, sure have at it. But the day after I learn about this crap? Not gonna fly. It didn't help that Brice was standing there, seemingly frozen in time. I tugged on her arm, trying to get her to snap out of it.

"Brice! Come on you have to move!" I yelled.

She seemed to shake herself out of it, thank god. I was just about to threaten her life. Brice, realizing the demons, used her powers to close and lock the door. I don't think demons care about that though. I think they would bust down the door if they had to. Dad and Sam were pulling out there guns. You can kill demons with guns? Well, at least it would slow them down a bit. I hope.

"You need to get yourselves out of here." Dean said, making it sound like an order. Like that's going to do crap.

"No really?" I remarked.

"Just get yourselves out of here" Sam repeated the command.

"How? The only exit is blocked by those babbling fools!" I yelled. Did I just say that?

Then Brice popped in, "You're the one with the teleporting powers" she commented.

"It's not easy. I mean, I don't know how t-" Brice cut me off.

"Just do it!" she yelled.

I started panicking. Trying to concentrate on moving four people, yes four. I'm not going to leave behind my dad and uncle. It's not easy. Now the dor was beginning to crack and break open. Not a lot of time left.

"Emily!' everyone yelled.

And in like all great action movies, at the last moment I had moved us all. In moments, we were falling through the air. Hadnt exactly perfected this power yet.

"Emily? Where did you send us?" Brice saked, raising her voice over the winds that were rushing past us.

"The first place that popped into my mind!' I yelled back. It's not exactly a good place. But what can you do?

"Where is that exactly?"

She is _not_ going to like this at all. "Above my house!"

I heard a mumbled "Oh god". Ain't that the truth. I don't think anything else could sum up our situation so perfectly.

All of a sudden, Brice flung her arms out, trying to save us from a not so happy ending. But moving three people isn't easy I can imagine. But she did slow us down a little.

"Brice? Can you-?" I asked, tapering off at the end because I knew that she understood.

"I'm trying!" she yelled. Whoops. Really don't want to break her concentration right now.

"Try harder!" Dad and Sam yelled, making their presence known for the first time.

Brice twisted herself so she was facing us. She held out her hands, pushing us farther form her. I finally realized what this could mean.

"Stop yourself too!" I yelled. She can't be doing this. This is some stupid stunt that I would pull. Playing hero, knowing that you won't live to hear the glory.

"I can't. I if I do, you guys die!"

This reminded me of something. It was toward the beginning of the school year. There were several school shootings around our county. My mom said if it ever happened, I shouldn't play hero, save myelf. When I told Brice about this, I told her, "If I know that I can save five, maybe ten lives, my one life is completely worth it"

Brice was having that moment. When her one life wouldn't be as bad as our three. I started yelling at her, but we were too far apart. So I popped into her head. _Don't do this. Stop yourself too! You will kill yourself_._'_ But I don't think she heard.

Again, Castiel's voice popped into my head. '_think Emily think! You can stop this. Angels can go back in time. And you have the powers of one_'. So that's what this is? Angel powers? Then what does Brice have. Wait, time travel? He has got to be kidding. But this isn't the time to ponder this. I could see Brice free falling, she must have been knocked out using os much of her powers. I imagined that we were back at the motel, just when the demon had slammed the door open.

I have to give Cas a hug next time I see him. All of a sudden, we were there. And I seemed to be the only one who noticed that. Brice was frozen, Sam and dad were reaching of guns and there I was, just standing. Holy crap. Well, holy angels. The demon was standing in the doorway, smiling a very creepy smile.

"Hey there princess! Sorry about mommy. Wait, no I'm not! I'm the one that killed 'em! Now you're next" he threatened.

"One, I swear if you call me princess again, I might kill you. Oh wait, no I won't!" I said, mocking the demon, "I _will_ kill you! And two, there is no way you are gonna touch me"

Dad backed up that statement by walking up so he was right in front of me. He pulled out an older gun and pointed it at the demon.

"Ooh! The colt! Gonna kill me Winchester? Gonna show your daughter that you're a murderer?" the demon taunted. I gave Dad a look '_Don't kill him_' it said. I wanted information form this idiot.

Brice had just shaken herself form her stupor, very confused. She realized what was going on and slammed the demon into the wall. I smiled at Brice, giving her thumbs up.

"You must be little Brice. Yes, the second child with the demon powers. We're two regular peas in a pod!" this dude is really getting on my nerves.

Brice stood in shock at his words. After me slipping into her mind, there was one soul owrd running around in there. Demon. Since Brice wasn't concentrating, the demon fell back to the ground. With an evil smile, he opened up his mouth, and black smoke poured out, going through the open door.

"Wasn't that fun?" I asked.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

One word:Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I was again trying to take a nap. And like before, it didn't go so well. Sam was still researching for some answers, Brice was being herself. In other words, watching some show on the motel TV, laughing every now and then. At least she wasn't so depressed anymore. She had been calling me old and such before but soon gave up because I didn't care. I was freaking tired! Time travel wasn't easy. I still hadn't told anyone that I had done it. They didn't seem to notice so what was the point? It can be me and Cas's little secret.

Then there was Dad. He was pacing back and forth, right in front of my bed. Try to sleep during that. He kept glancing between Brice and Sam. I really want to get in the guy's head. But no matter how many times I tried, there was that wall. I wasn't saying that in the metaphorical sense either. When I peeped inside his head, it appeared literally as a brick wall. I guess he was imagining that and I just saw it that way. It was sooo annoying. It was the same with Sam. Stupid Winchester's. Well, im one too, so would that make me stupid? Questions to ponder. Then, when I had given up on the sliver of hope that I would get some sleep this century, there was some excitement.

"Okay Dean. Why do you keep looking at me?" Sam asked. He was giving Dean what was similar to Brice's death glare when I try to do something really stupid. So every moment of the day in other words.

"Like you don't know? You saw what happened!"

Drama! I need popcorn right now. Even Brice had turned away from her show to watch.

"What Dean? The demon? Or Brice having demon powers?" Brice looked briefly sad but it went away.

"Sam, aren't you over that? You aren't using your powers anymore, right?" Dad asked. Sam has powers? That he shouldn't be using from the sound of it.

"No Dean! I told you that? But don't you think its bit of a coincidence?" He's got a point there.

I looked at Brice. She was watching this very closely now. Man, this is weird!

"But Brice isn't drinking freaking demon blood for god's sake!" Dad was yelling now and he was downright scary then. Mental note to stay on his good side. And demon blood?

To lighten the mood like I always do, "Well Brice I don't know. Have you been drinking demon blood?" I asked.

She shrugged, catching onto my game, "Only sometimes. You know when there is just that craving for blood you have to have it"

Dad calmed down a bit and smiled. "You two are quite a pair"

"We know" we said at the same time.

Brice started picking at her clothes "I seriously need some new ones. This is disgusting." She commented.

I nodded, my inner girl that rarely show up making an appearance. "I only brought three pairs. Wanted to travel light"

"To the mall!"

To say Sam and Dad were terrified is an understatement. They watched in horror as teenagers squeled and begged for clothes that were way to out priced.

"You don't take that long to pick out a couple clothes right?" Sam asked.

Me and Brice just laughed. Silly guys thinking this was going to be quick. Usually I hate shopping and avoided it like the plague. But seeing my new family squirm is just too fun. So if I stayed in the section of pink and glitter a tad too long, I can't be held liable. Even though I had to hold back the urges to puke.

We even made a silent pack, meaning I went into her head, that we had to try on all the clothes that made the 'maybe list'. This was more than half the store at every store. And we ended up walking out with less than ten bags. If my mom saw me now, she might have died of a heart attack. She probably is the first one to die in heaven though.

Then it was to the shoes. I loathed shoe shopping. Just think, exactly how many people tried on those shoes before you? Putting in their nasty feet. But I dragged it out as long as possible. Assking Brice what shoes went with the outfits we bought, her asking what color she should buy.

"we aren't made of money you know!" Dean said, nearing a nervous breakdown. A few moms sniggered behind him.

"With all those credit cards you should be" I retorted. I had recently found out that since hunting didn't pay, they ran a series of credit card scams to keep them going. What I want to know is why do they still stay in seedy motels?

Dean rolled his eyes and made himself comfy on one of the little stools. Sam had already been sitting, pulling his hair out. I was so loving every moment of this. This was torture for them and it was hilarious. So we may have went overboard but hey, it was time we had a relaxing day. But then again, it was about time something happened too.

It was nothing supernatural, just some stupid teen that was probably on crack. He had pulled out a gun in the food court and his buddies were blocking all the entrances. And it just so happened that the show store was right next to the food court.

Sam and dad started walking out, even after me and Brice whispering fiercely for them to stay. Let's just say that didn't work.

"Stay where you are!" the maniac screamed. But they didn't listen.

"Calm down buddy. Put the gun on the ground, nobody's gonna hurt you" Dad said.

The mad man pointed the gun at his head "Come any closer and I will shoot you" he threatned. This guy was nuts!

"Go ahead; shoot me. I really don't care" Dad said. Well I do! I ran out of the store next to him. Brice was following me since she tried pulling on my arm but ended up getting dragged with me.

'_Don't use your powers'_ I said in her head. Didn't want the civilians to see anything now do we?

The crazy person transferred his gun pint to me. "Fine, ill shoot your kid"

"Woah! Slow down there cowboy! You don't need to shoot anyone!" I said. I felt like saying' I'm too young to die!' but I thought that was too over the top.

But like all crazt people, he didn't listen. But at least he had some sense left in his brain that was probably half dead. He shifted the gun to my leg and shot me just below the knee. I crumpled down to the ground, searing pain running up my leg. This freaking hurt!

"Emily!" Brice, Dad, and sam all yelled. Then I blacked out. Perfect moment right?


	12. Chapter 12

I hate hospitals. If I had the chance, I'd probably burn them all to the ground. Except I can't because one, that would take a long time, and two, there are people who really need them. I am not one of those people. So what if I got shot. No big deal. Honestly, I would have walked out of the mall if it weren't for Dean carrying me. And I was knocked out. I've been making a habit of that. Probably Brice will start calling me out on it. That's twice in two and a half days. It's sad really. But I couldn't help it, something about the body going into shock, don't know nor care.

I was slowly waking up on the way there. That guy must have gotten a good shot at me, I made a funny, because this thing hurt. But none the less, I'm fine. And I voiced this as Dean carried me into the hospital. God! I feel like a toddler being brought in like this. Brice was trailing close behind, as close as she could get without being carried too. Sam ran to fill out some (fake most likely) insurance papers. All the people gasped when they saw me. I must have been quite a sight. My right jean leg was soaked in blood, I was borderline unconscious, and I was muttering 'I'm fine! Let me down!'

I was immediately shoved in a wheel chair and was being pushed to some room where some creepy doctor would ask me if I was having suicidal thoughts. Dean, Sam, and Brice all tried to follow.

"Sorry. No visitors until she's been examined. And that's if she doesn't need surgery" a nurse said.

Surgery! If these creeps think they can touch me, they are in for one heck of a surprise.

I think im a fortune teller. Or a prophet type thing. Like I had predicted, this doctor who looked like he should have been retired back in the dinosaur age came up to me. If I could move without white hot pain going through my leg, this guy would be in trouble big time."So darling. Whats seems to be the problem here?"

You have _got_ to be kinding me.

"I don't know Doc. My whole right leg from the knee down is covered in blood, that is still coming out mind you, and theres a freaking bullet in it! But I think I have a cold so could you check that out? Not that my leg matters." I yelled.

The doctor put his hands up in a surrender gesture. Yeah he better. I get snappy when I'm hurt. And sad, mad, happy, all the time really. But it's worse when I'm hurt.

"I have to make sure your body is still functioning properly. Is there an exit wound?" he asked.

Not waiting for my response, he turned my leg around. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood to stop from crying.

"Mhm. Well there doesn't seem to be one so this will take surgery. It should be relatively quick. Just to extract the bullet. Now you aren't allergic to anything are you?"

I shook my head no. Watch me deathly allergic to the anesthesia. That would be hilarious. Oh wait, no it wouldn't. I'd be dead. That's not fun. See what my mind does to me? Makes me think really weird things sometimes. Being on heavy duty pain pills is going to be exciting. I get loopy off of cough medicine for Christ's sake!

An anesthesia technician came in the room, putting a mask over my face. She told me to count back from ten.

10…..doctor suck

9….so does my life

8….why can't I be normal

7…because I'm a Winchester, that why

6…..I hate teenagers that are crack-heads

5…..why do people have the right to own guns anyways? Well there is amendment 2 to consider

4…..why did I jump into that. Not my fight to fight

3….another Winchester trait that I inherited

2…man my life is weird

1…..i wonder what they're doing out in the waiting room?

Just like the technician said, I was drifting off at one, it was harder to keep my thoughts in order. Stupid teenag…

When I woke up, I had three things staring at me. A moose, Batman, and Barbie.

"Hi! Mr. Moose, what are you doing here? This isn't the forest" I said sternly, shaking my finger, making the IV cord jump.

Batman laughed at this making look angry and hit Robin Hood.

"Hey! Hitting is not nice. Batman will get Robin on you! Or his baterang!" I warned .

Barbie was laughing quietly to herself.

"Where's Ken Barbie? Is he on vacation? Why didn't he take you?" I asked.

Barbie stared at me while Batman and fell on the ground laughing.

"Laugh it up Moose. You too Batman. Ill get my Barbie sportscar and run you over!" she threatned.

I gasped, "That's not very nice! Oooh! Pretty!" I said, pointing at the fairies on the ceiling. They were dancing and having a party up there. I wanna go. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" Batman asked.

I pointed to the fairies,"I cant party with the fairies. They have all the fun without me! I don't think they like me" I said sadly.

Barbie came up to me, patting my shoulder "It's okay. Maybe…um, they just want you to get better first! That sounds ggod. They don't want you to get hurt more" she explained.

I nodded, makes sense. But that doesn't explain the tiger in the corner. I told Barbie this and she looked at me weird.

"! Don't you see him? He looks angry" I said, scared of the big tiger. He was purple too. That's weird. Tigers are green. This is really freaky!

chased the mean tiger away. Batman had to help him though. was scared too but Batman said that he needed to help me. I nodded in agreement. So did his magic voodoo that all moose possess.

"Yay! This is the best day ever!"

*please review! make the author spirit sing annoying liitle songs!

Author Spirit-8rolls eyes* How is Bingo was his name0o annoying? It's a wonderful song. And for the last time, my name is Peter!

See, what i mean? If he's singing he doesnt nag as much

Peter-hey!


	13. Chapter 13

When I finally came out of my medicine-induced daze, that I didn't know I was in by the way, Brice wasn't there but Dean and Sam were. They were staring at me like I was a gazelle and they were hungry lions that haven't eaten in days. It's not fun to be looked at that way. It makes you feel like they might actually eat you.

"Are you, you? Like fully right in the head?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Why wouldn't I be? I had just gone into surgery and came out. Did something happen in that time that I didn't know of?

"Weel, you were calling me Batman and Sam Mr. Moose, and Brice Barbie" he explained.

I started laughing to the point where I couldn't breathe. Tears were running down my face. This reminded me of when I took pain pills for my sprained ankle and I could have sworn Santa was after me. Now this? Brice will never let me live this down. Speaking of which….

"Sorry dad. That's just friggin' hilarious. Where's Brice?" I asked.

She should be hovering around me right now, dictating exactly what the doctor told me to do, and then yelling for me not doing it. I hated it, since I don't follow doctor's orders. They are stupid and not necessary to carry out. So what if there was a bullet in my leg? It's gone now so, problem solved right? But Brice wasn't invading my personal space like Castiel or fluffing my pillow every three seconds.

Sam shrugged ,"she left like ten minutes ago. She's probably in the waiting room."

I nodded, though I didn't believe it. Brice wouldn't just walk out when there is mother hen-ing to do. So, I climbed out of bed, ripped the IV out and walked out the door. Well tried to anyways. Since I had taken my constant supply of mind numbing medicine, my body already felt the effect. The pain slowly started seeping back into my leg, and I had to grab onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Sam. He had to grab me to stop from falling. But insisting on finding Brice, I searched for my clothes. I so needed to get out of this hospital gown. Dean, being the ever so parental figure, handed me one of the many bags of clothes. Sam stared at him like to say 'Why are you letting her do this?'. Dean just shrugged. Not wanting to undress in front of them, that would be really weird and awkward, and not thinking I'd make it to the bathroom, I just tugged on my jeans. Now the pain really was there. I hadn't noticed the bandage covering my battle wound before so I had to fix that little problem. Thank god I hadn't gone as far to by the infernal skinny jeans. Those things are torture devices of the 21st century.

I shuffled out the door, using the wall as support. Dean and Sam followed close behind me.

"Emily, I think you should go lie down" Dean advised.

"I'm fine dad! I think something might have happened. I got a bad feeling about this whole thing"

"You get that feeling a lot in this line of work" Sam said.

I rolled my eyes, scanning the hallways for Brice. Nothing, zippo, zero, nada. So we searched the waiting room. The lady at the reception desk stared at me. Why all the stares? I mean, okay I was in jeans and a hospital gown but still. Brice wasn't there either. Now Dean and Sam looked worried. I leaned heavily on the wall.

"Brice!" I yelled. Really, she had to do this now?

Soon enough we were in the Impala, despite nurses running out the door, angrily waving clipboards. Like that is going to help at all. If they want us so bad that they chase us out the door, why do they stop there? Couldn't they get in a car and find us? I guess they don't care about their patients as much as I thought. Today's medical service is terrible. They have way too old doctor, angry nurses, and let children get kidnapped. What kind of country have we become?

"So do you think the demon got her?" I asked, leaning over the seat. Hey, it's not my fault this car doesn't have seatbelts.

Dean shrugged, "I really don't know kiddo. It might have been just some creep. But we can't rule out the demons since you two are probably the most wanted children in the demon world"

Oh great! Doesn't that give a boost to your self-esteem? Yeah, I'm a wanted person. For fudgin' demons! In all honesty, I don't know why we left the hospital. Shouldn't we have stayed there and searched for clues? Some sort of hint that would lead us to find the culprit? When I asked this, Sam took the chance to explain.

"Well we can't get a very close look when there are people everywhere. We go back when all the patients are asleep and the only staff left are those on the graveyard shift. They're too tired to do anything"

Makes sense, but that would take time. So I just reached out to Brice in the mental way.

'_Where are you?' _I asked. Please answer, please answer.

'_Emily? Oh thank god! The demon! That little…'_ she trailed off and I think that that is for the better.

_Where are you'_ I repeated.

'_I don't know! Some old house or something. Like twenty minutes away from the hospital. It's far away, not a lot of houses around it'_ she said, thought, explaining the best she could.

'_Thanks. We'll be there soon'_ I promised. And with that I slipped out of her head.

I relayed all the information to Dean and Sam, flopping down on the seat, trying to ignore the pain in my leg. It really freaking hurts. But you got to do what you got to do. Even if that's walking out of a hospital to try and find your kidnapped friend. I thought this couldn't get crazier before. I was clearly very, very, wrong.

Sam did a quick google search once we reached the motel, trying to find a house that was kind of isolated, within a mile or three of the hospital.

"All I got is some abandon farmhouse. Whats up with demons and farmhouses? All monsters for that matter" Sam asked.

"Don't know, don't care. We need to leave now and find Brice. Before shes killed. Or, in your line of work, worse if that even possible" I said.

Dean and Sam had dark looks on their faces, "It is" they both said.

If you want Peter to sing little pre-k songs, review!

Thanks to people who have reviewed:

Sargerogue

BRR98

D

Zombie-Uprise213

Deansblueeyedangel

Mysteria28

Thanks a bunch for your reviews. Your name could make the list!

Peter: When she gets reviews, she doesn't nag as much

Me: Jerkface


	14. Chapter 14

At the news that it can be worse than death for Brice, I ran into the car. The best I could with a still healing leg anyways.

"Come on!" I yelled on my way, sounding like a kid on her way to Disney World. I wish it was that happy of a situation.

Of course me with my wandering mind, I thought back to my old life. It seems so far away now. Being in a world, completely oblivious of all the dangers that really lurk in the darkness. Where the scariest thing that I could think of then was some weird guy coming up to me. Where I wasn't scared to walk the streets when it was dark. Now I wouldn't even think of doing that. I used to be scared to answer the door, now I'm scared of my best friend getting killed. I've already had two near death experiences, if you count the crazy gunman. Which I totally do. I wish I could just be going to Disney World. Or going to visit a friend. Not going to save her from potential demons. Right now, I wish the scariest thing was some weird guy on the streets.

But as I always do, I shoved it down, never to be spoken of again. I'm not the emotional type if you haven't discovered that yet. If you haven't, I suggest going to a doctor to get a brain scan. But I have more important matters to attend to.

Dean sped down the roads, trying to get to our destination. I really want to know what's up with evil people and abandoned buildings and farmhouses. Sam had a clear point there. If you think about it, what monster goes somewhere nice? They need an upgrade. Couldn't they do something in a nice condo?

Finally, an old farmhouse came into view. It was rundown, slightly leaning to one side. It was surrounded by land full of dead crops from the past harvest. I wouldn't be surprised if the demon had killed the farmer himself. The only house anywhere near here was one we past a couple minutes back.

Here's one bad thing about older cars. Now, don't get me wrong, this is a beautiful piece of machinery. But the doors kinda squeak and slam when you close them. Not good when you are trying to sneak up on a demon that is holding your friend captive. So I wasn't surprised when the demon in question came out. Hiding at this point was useless. So I climbed out and hobbled to the front, ready to be my snarky self.

"Hi there!" I shouted, waving happily.

Dean and Sam were looking at me like I was crazy. They might be right.

"What are you doing?" Dean hissed.

"Don't worry dad. Got it all under control" I said.

"If I ever doubted that she was your kid, that's gone" Sam remarked.

The demon stalked over, not looking so happy.

"You're not exactly a happy camper are you?" I asked in a tone reserved for small children.

The demon just fumed, looking three seconds away from killing me. Have fun with that buddy.

"Is this place yours? I got to say, I question its instructional integrity." I said.

"Shut up Winchester" he seethed.

The way he said, I assume he was using Winchester as some sort of insult. I officially love being a Winchester.

"Don't tell my kid to do anything demon scum" Dean said, seeming quite scary himself. Points for dad!

"She's an abomination! So is the other brat!" said the demon scum.

Abomination you say? Now that's new. I can add that to the long list of names people have said. I'll just pencil that in with the others. It makes the top of the list in alphabetical order though.

Now it was Sam's turn to step in, "Don't call any of them an abomination or you will get sent back to where you came from" he threatened.

"Like Sam Winchester has any room to talk about that. How long have you been clean Sam? A day?" the demon taunted. Now that I think about it, he looks like my mailman in casual clothes. I seriously need to practice staying focused.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other things to tend to. But I can't be rude. Sit down for a while" the demon sneered.

He flung Dean and Sam into the field, making them unable to move with mystical powers. Brice so needs to learn that.

He tried to fling me next but it didn't work. I just smiled.

"Looks like I'm not moving. Don't worry, I'll do it myself." I said.

I teleported myself to hopefully where Brice was. I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to saty more focused. When I opened them, I was in the farmhouse but not with Brice.

'_Brice! Where are you?'_ I asked her, going into her head.

'_Emily? Are you here? I think I'm near the kitchen'_ she thought back.

I ran through the house, ignoring my leg telling me to slow the fudge down, trying to find the kitchen. Finally, I ran into a fridge. And I took that as an indicator of a kitchen. But it did not help with my leg at all.

I circled the small space, searching for a room near it. On the opposite side of me, there was a door. I opened it, hoping that there would be a room leading out of it. And thank Cas, there was. There was Brice, tied to a chair. A cut ran across her cheek and on her wrist. I fumed at the thought of that filthy, bottom feeder even being in the same country as my friend.

"Emily! Thank God! I thought you weren't coming!" she cried.

I ran over to her, untying her bonds. Being crouched down on the floor made my bandages cut into my leg, making a dull pain. I ignored it as I tried undoing these knots. This guy must have been a freaking boy scout or something.

"Like I would leave you here. Would be a great April's fool's joke though" I said, offering a small smile.

Brice was getting pretty weak form blood loss, but she did manage a laugh.

"You just had to get shot didn't you? I though your mom said not to play hero" she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "She's not here so I can do whatever I want. And if I don't play hero, you'd be dead"

When I finally managed to get the ropes off, Brice practically fell forward. I took off my button up shirt, leaving me in a tee-shirt, and tied it around her wrist.

"Keep pressure on that' I ordered, remembering what my mom told me years ago from her nurse training.

I searched for Band-Aids but couldn't find any. Wouldn't have helped her anyways. The cuts were too deep.

I just put my hand on her shoulder, trying to teleport us back to the car. As I was building up the energy to move two people, the demon came barging in.

"What are you doing? You aren't leaving. This place is angel proof"

"And why in the world odes that matter?" I asked. This guy is a complete nut. Sad though. Mr. Grant was a nice enough guy. Gave me lollipops when I was younger too.

"You mean you don't know? Let's think about this," the demon started, "Brice here, has demon powers. So what powers could you possibly have?"

My eyes widened, "angels" I breathed.

"Bingo! Give this girl a prize. Now, you could walk out of here sure, your not a full blood just like Brice isn't a full blood. But it will stop you from using your powers" the demon oh-so graciously informed us.

"Just wait till my dad gets here. You'll be gone before you can blink" I said.

The demon just laughed, "So what? I'm not head honcho or anything. No, I just do the dirty work. Killing me won't do anything for your little revenge mission." he taunted.

"So your just some dumb hit man. That explains a lot" I said, nodding sympathetically. If only Brice could talk right now. I really needed to get her out fast, before she passes out from blood loss.

"I'm proud of it, you sorry excuse for a human. My master has great plans for you two. Why do you think demon girl over there is still alive? I could have killed her anytime I wanted. But sadly, I'm under strict orders. Master wants to do it himself." the demon stated, quite evilly if you ask me.

I'm about to put the mental hospital on speed dial. If that would help any. Stupid demons and their masters.

"Who is your so called 'master' anyways? The devil himself?" I asked.

An evil smile spread across the possessed mailman.

"Precisely. You two should feel honors. Lucifer has great plans for you. Demons right now are practically throwing themselves at him. But he wants you"

"Who are you, Uncle Sam? IS he recruiting us?" I asked, trying to hide my ever growing fear. But I'm a Winchester. Fearless hunters of evil. And if that not corny, nothing is.

"In a way. He wants Brice there to rule the army of Hell for the apocalypse, which im sure your daddy has told you about. And he wants you, Emily" how does this creep know my name?, "to lead the angels into this battle. Make them think they are winning. Then bring them down"

Holy battle plan batman! Like my life wasn't already jacked up enough. But I let a smile come on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" the demon asked.

"Don't you know it's the monologue that kills all the great monsters?" I said.

Sam shoved the knife into the mailman.

"They really should learn" he agreed.

Orange light flashed, showing the skeleton of the postal worker. HE crumpled to his feet, then did a wonderful face plant.

"We need to go to the hospital" Dean said, looking at Brice, who had finally passed out.

"Ya think?" I asked, surprised that he even voiced such a stupid comment.

Before I could rant about stupidity, I started swaying side to side. All the adrenaline had run its course, and the pain was back on full force. Dean was the only thing that preventing me being on the ground next to Mr. Grant.

Dean carried me while Sam carried Brice, and we headed back to the infernal care place that didn't show much potential for security, since they let a girl get kidnapped.

Twenty minutes later, I was back into the stupid hospital gown with Brice beside me in the next bed. I was on low level medication since everyone saw how I was the last time. But they still thought I was crazy when I talked about Armageddon.

"Poor girl. Must be under a lot of stress to come up with that." A nurse mumbled to Dean and Sam as she checked all the machinery around me, "And her friend too. There really are truly awful people in this world."

"Tell me about it" Sam said, shifting to get comfortable on the small plastic chairs.

The nurse patted my arm, "Actually stay this time, huh?"

Dean laughed at that, "Don't worry. She's not moving"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll leave if I want to Batman!" I said. I wasn't really that delirious but it was kina funny to call him that.

"Who is Batman?" Cas asked, showing up next to me.

"Good, your back Cas. And I was joking about Dad being Batman. Batman is way cooler." I explained.

"I'm cool! How many dads teach their daughters how to clean a gun?" he asked.

"Good point but Batman has a cooler car. The Impala is great but the bat-mobile out beats her." I pointed out.

Dean pouted while Sam fell on the floor laughing, and Cas looked confused, and Brice finally woke up. Thank god she doesn't get loopy.

"Oh! Hi giraffe! What's so funny? Did Robin Hood shoot one of the merry men? Are you hurt too, little elf? It's okay, so am I. Why are you so confused Mr. Pilot?" she asked, rattling off more questions after that.

Maybe I was wrong about her not being loopy. And I am not an elf! I think it's payback for the whole Barbie thing. This is going to be a long day.

*extra-long story for making you guys wait. How do you like Cas being a pilot? By the way this is a 2,107 word story, my longest yet. So in other words-

Peter: YANKEE DOODLE WENT TO TOWN RIDING ON A PONY!

Yeah. But it's just so darn cute! Review and maybe he will change songs. Yankee-doodle gets old after 361 times.


	15. Chapter 15

Thankfully the pain meds finally ran their course through me and Brice so we both passed out. By the way, medicine induced sleep is awesome. Until you have nightmares of leading thousands of angels to their deaths. Then it's not fun in any sense of the word.

In my dream it was kinda lame and cliché. Or at least the beginning was. It was me and Brice standing face to face in some field, looking like we had every intent to kill each other off in a matter of seconds. But in reality, or as real as a dream is, we were in a partnership. Ready to jump in if the other was in danger. I gave a secret smile to her, which she gladly returned. All the angels behind me weren't the kind you saw in stain glass windows at your church. No, these were warriors of God, ready to kill so their side would win this war. They were all decked out in armor, swords drawn. Cas was standing right behind me as second in command.

Then on the Hell side of things, it looked like we were outnumbered. But it didn't matter to dream-me. I was in all truth on their side of this thing. The demons stretched out for what seemed like miles. It was a sea of menacing black eyes full of murder and revenge. Revenge for what my side did to their evil overlord. Brice had her own second in command. This was the real shocker. Or maybe it wasn't. Dream-me didn't seem surprised at all. Sam was on Brice's side of this war. But he didn't seem like Sam at all. And he didn't look ready to fight either. Just casually standing there, whispering things to Brice occasionally. His eyes flicked black as the tension started to build.

As real-me searched through the crowds of soldiers, I found Dean. He was smack in the middle, talking to some angel. He looked mad, like the angel was trying to get him to fight. But Dean was trying to stop this. He didn't want us to tear each other apart.

"Just stop! This is ridiculous. You're going to slaughter everyone for nothing! Like I'm going to surrender myself to you! There is no way in Hell I'm saying yes Michael" Dean said.

"Dean, you don't understand. This vessel now won't hold me throughout this battle. If we win, I'll leave as soon as I came. And if you don't say yes, it will be Hell on earth" Michael told Dean.

I was shaken awake by Dean.

"What's going on in your head?" he asked, very worried it seemed.

"What?" I asked back, very confused of what was going on. One minute I'm dreaming of war now I have a scared dad on my hands.

"You looked like you were having quite the dream. Spill" he commanded.

Returning back to myself, I just smiled, "Why? It was nothing. Just some crazy dream" I said.

He gave me a look that said I'd have to talk to him later, but he dropped it.

"Brice awake?" I asked, but answered my own question when I looked over to her bed.

She was already sitting up; staring at the IV cord like it was the devil himself, which I might have internally laughed at. She had stiches over the cut on her cheek, and a bandage wrapped around her wrist. Apparently it took some lively storytelling to ensure the doctors that it was not a suicide attempt.

"Oh, welcome to the living" she said, smiling.

"How long was I out?" I asked, since it seemed I was sleeping longer than she was.

"About an hour more than me. I'm bored out of my mind here! They won't even let me leave this room. They think I'll pull an Emily and try to leave" she explained.

That's me. Ruining others' lives one step at a time.

"Sorry 'bout that. But would you rather have cabin fever or be dead?"

Brice just gave me the evil eye. I looked around the room, trying to find something fun to do. She was right. There is nothing to do around here at all. According to Sam, they only had three channels on the tv and there was only soap operas on. Day time TV sucks. But I watched a little of it. Those things suck you in! Soon I was yelling at the TV, telling Tom he better not leave Sarah again. Then, the most terrible thing happened.

To inform you if you don't realize this already, Satan created commercials. He did! Just look at the evidence.

-They always come right when something's going to happen

-They last way too long

-They always persuade you into buying two of the darn thing

-They make you want more. Hello! Greed!

-They lie about the product they are selling

I think that is enough solid evidence to back up my theory. Especially when the teddy bear with beady black eyes come on!

"I hate the fabric softener teddy bear! That thing is working for the devil. I'm going to hunt that little bear down!" I swore.

Sam fell out of his chair laughing once again, Brice shook her head(she's heard this before), and Dean stared in disbelief.

"Seriously dude. She is so your daughter!" Sam said between laughs.

I found out later that Dean has said the same thing. So we made a pact that we will make sure that that thing will die a slow painful death.

"Can me and Brice go get some lunch? I'm starving" I asked Dean.

He shook his head, "You are not allowed to leave. WE don't need another escape attempt. Me and Sam will get you guys food."

When they left, I hobbled over to Brice's bed.

"Aren't you glad they left?"

She just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What? Either you and me left or they left. The plan worked great regardless. Now we can talk about that whole thing with psycho down at the farmhouse"

She just rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it surprisingly."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. How could she be like this? I was dying to find out more!

"Seriously? Come on, you have to want to talk about it at least a little" I said.

"Nope. Not really."

'_Come on! Talk to me! Or think. Whatever'_

Ha! Powers are awesome!

"You're not going to stop are you?"

I shook my head. Right before she started to talk though, Dean and Sam came back with trays of food.

"Lucky" I mumbled, limping back to my bed.

Hospital food is surprisingly good. But I won't even try to eat the Jell-O with hunks of something in it. I wouldn't be shocked if it started moving.

"So did the demon say anything to you?" Dean asked.

I looked at Brice. I don't know if I should tell him. He might freak out.

"Oh nothing. Just him wanting to take over the world and such" I said, waving around a chicken strip for dramatic effect.

Dean nodded, nut I don't think he believed me. But I just shrugged and ate my chicken.

For the rest of the day, Dean and Sam explained more of their job. They sure do live crazy lives. Making deals, killing things, saving people. Pure craziness and awesomeness at the same time.

Then they explained all these supposed seals. Apparently this demon Lilith wanted to raise Satan and jump start the apocalypse. How fun! They don't know how many are broken but it isn't good.

This whole end of the world business is confusing. Why can't the world just be left alone? Now I'm dragged into this too!

"When can we leave? Because I'm just dying to get back to that ugly room" I asked.

"Well we were planning on leaving tonight. There's a hunt a few states over" Sam said.

"Sweet! Can we get a less ugly room this time" I asked.

Dean laughed, "Most motel rooms aren't exactly the Hilton Emily"

I sighed. If I'm going to hunt monsters I should at least get to sleep in a decent room.

"Well, what are we hunting?" I asked, trying to distract myself form the devastation.

"We think it's a witch" Sam said.

Cool. As long as I don't get turned into something or get cursed, have at it. Late night hospital escape here I come!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So this chapter is kinda short. Most of my stories are but my four or five faithful followers have come to accept that. But I've been trying hard to shoot out longer stories. It's only short because my friend in real life has been bugging me to write one (you know who you are). She won't take writer's block for an answer. So this little thing was born. It's mainly stupidity and some bored Emily. Which is never good. Like I said, I have serious writers block. Next chapter, I promise will be at least 3000 words. Enjoy!

There are two main problems with this hunt. I bet I could find more, one being it's a freakin' hunt for a witch!, but these are the two main ones.

One-It takes about 10 fudging hours

Two-Guess where it is? If you guessed West Virginia my home state, you just won a million dollars in Monopoly Money

It was in some stupid little town called Martinsburg. I've actually been there a few times. It's a wasteland. There is absolutely nothing there. You can judge if I'm exaggerating or not. There was no way I was going back there. Martinsburg is extremely close to my town. Not even an hour away if there is heavy traffic. But there is never heavy traffic in the Wild and Wonderful state so I don't know who I'm kidding.

It didn't go so well when me and Brice found this little tid-bit of information. But before we get there, we have to go back to the hospital. Remember that great escape we had to make to get out of there?

_Flashback_

_I woke up to dean shaking me awake. A brief look to the crummy clock provided by this dump said in faded red letter 1:49. What. The. Crap?_

"_Do you realize how early it is!" I yell-whispered._

"_Yes. Do you realize we have to leave? This place has got you on lock down from your little stunt. Thanks by the way" Dean said._

"_I now know where I get my sense of humor from" I grumbled as I climbed out of the bed. _

_I dragged my backpack into the bathroom, changing with only slight difficulties. The bulky bandage covering my stitches was a pain in the butt to pull jeans over. By the time I was out, Brice was standing by the door, looking half dead._

"_Morning sunshine!" I said cheerfully. If she wasn't so polite, I probably would have been flipped off. But she just weakly shoved me with her good arm, entering the bathroom._

_Sam and Dean were waiting by the door, looking _so_ patient. They were tapping their feet, frequently checking their watches. They made it seem as if we had all the time in the world. So if I went through the extra trouble to make the beds, it was me being nice, not making them suffer. Insert evil giggle if you like_

_But soon they had had enough and we were being shoved out one of the back doors of the hospital. A nurse on the late-night shift was leaning against the wall, smoking and looking slightly tipsy. So in other words, he practically waved good-bye._

_End Flashback _

So eventful right? If I can do math right, which is a stretch, we should make it to the dreadful place around noon, if you take into account the hour in time difference between Tennessee and West Virginia.

Leaning over the bench seat, me and Brice popped in between Sam and Dean at the same time. This made Dean swerve the car and have to jerk it suddenly to avoid a car crash.

"I didn't know you were so jumpy Dad" I said with a smirk. See what I mean about us having the identical smirks? That may or may not be a good thing.

He just took a deep breath like he was trying to avoid beating the living crap out of me.

"Where are we heading exactly?" Brice asked.

Dean and Sam traded glances. That is never good, I don't care what the circumstances are. When you ask a question and not-so-secret looks are shared, something bad, for either everyone or just you, is going to happen.

"Well," Sam started, "You may not like it."

"How do you know if you won't spit it out?" I asked, giving a look that is reserved for people who annoy the heck out of me sometimes. Brice has been on the receiving end of it quite a few times.

"Wembh Bifineya" he mumbled.

"What?" me and brice said, leaning in closer.

"West Virginia okay? Some town called Martinsburg or something"

Me and Brice flopped back into our seats. Un-freaking-believable! This can not be happening. But sadly, it was and I had to deal with it. We killed an hour just exchanging looks, muttering incoherent phrases along the lines of 'wha….?' 'but…' 'whatda bout…'. This new life was on a mission to slowly kill me. I'm almost a hundred percent sure of it.

"Want to play the license plate game?" I asked Brice.

She looked at me as if I had just declared I was going to war against China with an army of potatoes.

"Okay then, that's out. Alphabet game?" I suggested. Another look saying she should put the mental hospital on speed dial.

"Oh come on! These are classic American road trip games!" I tried to convince her.

"How about that word game?" she asked. I hated that game. The one where someone say a word and you say the one that relates to it. But anything to kill this awkward silence.

I started off "Car"

"Plane"

"What?" I asked. How does that make sense?  
>"Transportation Emily. Think a little" Now I feel dumb.<p>

"Okay. Clown"

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"Well, im scared of planes and clowns"

Dean and Sam started laughing suddenly. What is their problem?

"Umm, circus"

"Peanuts"

"Elephants"

"Tree. You know, trunks?" trust me to have the stupid ones that only make sense in my head.

"Squirrel"

"BB gun!"

"Really Emily? Fine,shotgun"

"Seat"

"oh! Shotgun, that was a good one"

"Thanks"

"Umm, Wood"

"Leaf"

"Caterpillar"

"The Very Hungry Caterpillar! I love that book! In that case, !"

"Hat"

"Cat"

This went on for about an hour, leading to conversations about the weirdest things. Like ponies, animal crackers, and pianos.

Eventually I got bored so I started looking through my backpack. I found a notebook, and ripped out a page. I quickly folded it into a paper airplane that I launched in the car. It may or may not have hit Sam in the eye. After getting yelled at by Dean, something about safety on the road, I started making funny faces at the people driving by. Now, it was only about three in the morning, so all the people were dead tired. But boy did I wake them up! Apparently if you act like your running, it really freaks out people who are about to fall asleep on the road. I was doing a public service. I was waking up people so they don't die. Im so nice.

A/n: Not as short as I thought but it's still crappy. Please review! And did you know that isn't in Microsift Words dictionary?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, this is make up for my terrible chapter before that frankly, sucked. So here it is the 3000 word chapter. Oh, and that blank toward the end of my story, the word was . Apparently it's not in Microsoft dictionary. I tried explaining that but somehow it took it out. Sorry my four to five followers. Btw, if you didn't notice, I changed the rating to T. It's so hard to right this without cussing. Emily and Brice do cuss in this so if that somehow offends you, leave the premises immediately.

I swear Brice is bipolar. No offense to her or anything, though when I told her she did seem quite offended. So me saying that now make no sense what's so ever. But any who….

She is, I swear. One minute, she's moping about losing her parents and stuff that I really don't listen to. It's not my fault, you can only listen to the same thing so many times. And then, she's laughing her head off at the stupidest of things. It's like there is a switch that just flips on and off at random intervals at the wrongest times. What is she me? I can't have someone replacing me. I won't take it. I am one of a kind, and that's that.

So back to the original topic, Brice is bipolar. It's the truth! Just don't tell her. Even with just one good arm, she can slap.

"If you would just think of the possibility of getting put on medication…" I suggested.

"Emily! What the crap!" she yelled, slightly more angered than I thought. More proof of her bipolar-ness.

Then slap. I'm lucky she didn't slap my face. That would have stung like hell. Not that I complain or anything. No matter what Brice tells you, I do not whine like a baby. Only sometimes.

We had just reached yet another seedy motel that is disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised if the furniture was actually made of roaches. As we were putting our stuff away, Brice picked up a bible that was in the nightstand.

"Like this would help me" she said, tossing it across the room. More solid proof of her being bipolar.

I rolled my eyes and went to retrieve the book. Now I'm not a bible thumper or anything but still, angel powers and everything. I flipped open to a random page in the book. I tried to read it, honestly. But needless to say, that didn't work. I was reading about Moses or maybe it was Jesus I really don't know. Then I got bored. I should put some interest in it I guess. But that would take some time and effort. That is not what I do. And, I really hate reading. So when I got of school for this, I was really freaking excited.

Another thing that sucks about this trip is my little injury. I can't walk around a lot before it starts to hurt like hell. So that may be a down side but you never know.

"So," I began as Dean and Sam finally got in, "what's been going on in this place anyways?"

They said it was a witch but that doesn't satisfy my curiosity.

"Well, five different guys have disappeared and then their bodies show up days later" Sam explained.

That's just fan-freaking-tastic! Dead bodies are so much fun. I'm tempted to start singing the Adam's Family song.

"You two stay here while we go to the morgue and look at the bodies" Dean said.

"The Adam's Family!" I sang, Brice joining in at the claps.

Dean and Sam just laughed and went out the door. I caught it right before it shut.

"I'm coming too!"

"How are we supposed to get a thirteen year old girl in a morgue?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I just can't stay in here all day" I reasoned.

Brice came over too, nodding, "Bad things happen when you leave two teens in a motel room alone"

She was right. That's why I'm not allowed to go to Tampa, Florida anymore.

Dean sighed, "Come on"

"Yay!" me and Brice yelled.

But then we were subjected to being in the car again. Because that went _so_ well the last time. It was only thirty minutes to get there but that's long enough for my patience to go flying out the window. It was replaced by my three year old subconscious. Which is really dangerous in extreme cases.

Last time I was told not to fly anymore paper airplanes in the car. Like I was going to listen to that rule. I quickly folded one up and launched it. It landed quite nicely on Sam's head.

"Emily! I thought I told you not to do that!" Dean said, like I was a little kid. Which I was acting like one so it fit perfectly.

"Bitch I eat people!" Brice yelled. I started laughing so hard. It was some video we had become addicted to before our lives went down the toilet.

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck. If I gave a shit, I might give a fuck. But I don't give a shit, so I don't give a fuck!" I sang. A little brutal on the cussing yes, but damn funny.

By now me and Brice couldn't breathe and Dean had pulled the car over. They had turned around in their seats, very confused. It looked like they were contemplating whether to throttle us or laugh too. I'd go for the latter personally. But that's just me not wanting to get beat.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's this video, Van Helsing Abridged, that's flipping awesome" Brice explained.

I nodded along. It was. I almost peed myself when I first saw it. The only problem, lots of cussing. Not exactly children appropriate but hilarious.

"Why were you just swearing like Dean though?" Sam asked. That got him a punch in the arm from Dean.

"We were quoting it" I said. They are stupid people for not getting that.

Dean just shook his head, pulling back onto the road. Me and Brice spent the rest of the time explaining the awesomeness of the video. When we arrived at the morgue, Dean and Sam had finally gotten it and allowed themselves small laughs. Progress!

We walked in, them flashing fake FBI badges. Me and Brice got a few looks but we ignored them, walking along with the crazy people we call family.

"Uh, why are they here?" asked the doctor person or whatever as he opened the little thingy that holds the bodies.

"Bring your kids to work day?" Dean said.

The doctor person just sighed and nodded towards the body, "Phillip Johnson, 32. He was the first man to show up dead. It's a shame. His wife is really broken up about it"

I just stared at the body. It was kind of weird; a dead person right in front of you. Brice was gagging, searching for the nearest bathroom. At least the guy wasn't torn up into tiny pieces. That would have been gross.

"How did he die?" Sam asked.

"Well," the doctor said, pulling away the little blanket covering the guy up, "It looks like the heart was taken out. But very precisely. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"The other men too?" asked Dean.

"Yeah. Weirdest thing I've seen and I've been around here for a while."

Soon enough we left. Thank god for that. Staring at bodies is not exactly what I want to do in my free time. But I think it cured my hunger..

"So why do you think it's a witch?" I asked when we were in the car again. After I had promised no more shenanigans. I had my fingers crossed though.

"We first thought it was a werewolf but we had talked to the doctor beforehand. He had told us it was done very surgically. Werewolves are more, well animal like" Sam told us.

Well that's just peachy. I actually made it through the car ride without causing too much trouble. But I did make everyone in the car play the little fortune things.

"Pick a color Sam!" I said, holding out the folded paper game.

"umm, pink" he said, turning in his seat to look at his choices.

Dean turned away from the road to give Sam a WTF look.

"Sam, can you be more gay?" Brice asked.

"okay then…" I said, moving the paper four times.

"pick a number. Thank god there isn't a girly number" I said, mumbling the last part.

Sam glared at me while Dean gave me a high five.

"Whatever. Uh, two" he said.

"That's the gay number!" Brice yelled.

Sam just sighed. I flipped it open. Oh crap. I forgot that I had written that one. But it fit the situation so perfectly.

"You are gay" I told him, reading the written fortune.

"GAY!" Brice yelled again.

Sam just flopped in his seat, defeated.

"Pick a color Dad" I said, shoving the fortune teller in his face. What's up with me making the car swerve?

"Green" he picked. At least it wasn't pink.

I folded the paper five times, "number"

"nine"

I unfolded the flap, "You will be driven insane by your daughter and friend."

"Those things are very accurate" Dean said.

"But I'm not gay!"

"Don't worry Sam. We still accept you. Brice your turn!"

"Blue!"

One, two, three, four

"Number!"

"Five!"

I unfolded that one, "You will die in three days"

"Why do write such weird fortunes?"

"Don't blame me; blame the gods!"

I kinda hope these things aren't true. I don't want Sam to be gay. Brice dying is small compared to that. Not really, I'm joking. Or am I? Thank god Brice can't read minds.

A/N: I know I said 3000 words. I lied. Very sorry though. If that even matters. But I have a new promise that will actually keep. If eight, because that's an awesome number, _different_ people review, 3000 words. And signed on reviews. I know a certain person who would sign on anonymously just so she can get a long chapter. Not much but Peter is dying from lack of reviews.

Peter: *cough, cough*

See? Eight people! And by the way, Van Helsing Abridged is fudging awesome.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I think Microsoft doesn't want me to spread the good word of . it's constantly disappearing on my stories! Ridiculous!

Needless to say, when we got 'home' I was beat. I immediately flopped on one of the two beds, leaving them to decide who's sharing and sleeping on the floor. Looking at dead bodies sure is tiring work. Even though I didn't even talk during, that which is really impressive on my part if you think about it. Have you seen how much I talk? It's a ridiculous amount I'll admit. But that doesn't mean I'll stop talking at all. That's just insane!

"You cannot be going to bed" Brice said when she walked in. Because I may or may not have full on sprinted into the motel room.

"You better believe it" I replied, my voice muffled by the dusty pillows.

It was amazing how much dust could squeeze itself on that thing. It's like the little dust people are just waiting to hop on. You're so excited but then a gazillion years later, you eventually get sucked up into the vacuum. Or someone with really bad allergies. It's like the Titanic. Everyone just wanted to get on that boat. There were stowaways people wanted to get on so bad. Then they died. Lesson, don't get excited over the little things in life. Be a miserable, self-loathing, hermit for your whole life. So you don't fall into the icy waters of whatever freaking ocean they were in. Or get sucked into an allergenic nose or vacuum. Don't want that to happen now do we?

"You are unbelievable" she huffed.

"It's weird that you say I'm _un_believable when I just told you to believe" I pointed out. That received a pillow to the head and grumbled comments about there being no limits to my stupidity. It's true. The pure idioticness of the stuff that comes out of my mouth is astounding. I should be in a freaking museum when I die.

'Now if you look to your left, no your left you moron, you will see a depiction of Emily Winchester. Otherwise known as the stupidest person in the history of the world. Yet she made everyone almost pee themselves. Or at least she thought she did. Kid, if you don't listen, this group is _so_ not going to the hall of wax! Yeah I mean business buddy. So now if you'll walk with me this way…'

Because only the most awesome tour guides would be allowed to even mention my name. Not the really old ones who just drone on and on about a piece of wood that _might_ have been part of Noah's Ark. It's not a definite though. It's annoying and boring as hell. Especially when they might be old enough to verify whether or not it actually was. So yeah, I'm awesome and stupid and smart all at the same time. I am the master of multi-tasking. There should be a museum for that too…

Dean and Sam finally walk in. I really want to know what takes them so long to get out of a car and walk in the door. As far as I'm aware, they are not _that_ old. Unless they use an unholy amount of Botox. I am so going through their stuff when they go to sleep! I wonder if Brice will help. Probably not. She'll go on a rant about 'morals' and my 'conscience'. Yeah, okay. Pretty sure I don't have either of those. Or shame while we're adding things to the list. Or common sense. But then she would realize how fun it is to go through your dads stuff who has guns for god's sake, and join the party. After I convince her that I was actually doing the right thing. That they might be in danger and we could be the only ones to save their sorry asses. Botox can kill you for all I know.

"So how did you feel about your first morgue trip?" Dean asked, making it seem like we went to Disney World.

"Before or after I called Sam gay. Because before that it was just plain boring" I said.

Sam gave me the death glare that I'm accustomed to Brice giving. That's when I haven't earned the twitchy eye. Now that's funny. Seeing her spaz all out just because I wanted to sled off the roof and into a tree to see if I could land perched on a branch. For some reason apparently that is a bad idea for five year olds. Yes, the twitchy eye has been there for that long. Since the beginning of time itself, I'm pretty sure. A past Brice may have given it to Moses parting the Red Sea or Leonardo Da Vinci trying to fly. See, I can be smart!

"Like I said Sam, we will support you no matter what. We'll even help you find a nice guy!" I offered.

"I won't. " Brice said with a shrug. Ah, Brice. Such a charming and caring individual.

Sam left to get food to avoid killing me and Brice with his bare hands. So the rest of us sat there in an awkward silence.

"So…baseball?" I said trying to start off a conversation.

"You don't even watch baseball!" Brice accused.

"Well at least I'm attempting to have a decent conversation" I retorted.

"A sucky attempt in my book!"

"Your sucky!"

"No your sucky!"

"I know you are but what am i!

"An idiot!"

"I know you are but what am i?"

"You are so immature Emily!"

"I know y-"

"I swear Emily if you say that I will punch"

"Rawr"

And during this Dean just sat back and laughed. Curse him and his laughing! He doesn't understand the things that might branch off of this. World War Seven might come around! Me and Brice already went through 3, 4, 5, and 6!

"Don't rawr me!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"No you can't! Now you have a dad that will kill you!"

"Stop being an evil son of a bitch!"

"I will when you stop being such a loser!"

"That is an amazing comeback by the way"

"Fine then you heartless bastard!

"Much better young grasshopper"

"Says the midget"

"Hey! Don't bring my height into this!

"Break it up! Food's here" Dean shouted over the fighting.

Me and Brice practically tackled Sam who had been staring shocked in the doorway. We tore apart our fast food diners in minutes. Then we were laughing and watching TV. Our wars only last minutes before we are friends again.

"Dean, check this out" Sam called. He had been typing away at his laptop for a while now.

Dean came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush and toothpaste foam all around his mouth. That is downright shameful. At least I know who I get it from though.

"Whasht?" he asked, spraying foam all over the place.

Sam sighed, wiping some of it off his screen, "Can you be a bit more sanitized? Anyways, I've done some digging on that Phillip Johnson. Seemed he had an affair with a co-worker a few years back." He explained.

"Phil you dog" Dean muttered with a smile after he had spit out the remains of the toothpaste. Such a show of character on his part.

"And, same with the four other guys. Uh, Even Markely with a student at the college he worked at. Aaron Sanders with his secretary. Thomas Hughes with his sister in-law. Jackson Peters with an old flame. They all had affairs while they were married. And when their wives found out they were not exactly happy campers. All of them filed for divorces and that's when he would disappear. Seems like this witch has got a type"

"Huh. I thought the doc said the last guy, Phil, his wife was all broken up about it." Dean thought out loud.

"Some people get decent amounts of money off divorces" I pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement. I'm not as dumb as previously assumed by certain people who shall remain nameless *cough, Brice cough, cough*

"So they basically ripped out their wives hearts and the witch is doing the same" Brice said, putting two and two together.

This suddenly got very interesting. What if it wasn't a witch? It could be just some weird ass serial killer. I said this and neither Sam or Dean had an answer. It was weird enough for them to check it out so they came. But with our lives, it's probably just a witch. A serial killer would be too easy. That the cops could handle. A lady of the dark arts so to speak, not so much.

That night, I couldn't sleep. It was surprising since I nearly passed out earlier. I hate when that happens. When you have to be alert, you're tired. When you need to sleep, you're wide awake. Maybe I'm nocturnal. That would be so awesome. I've always wanted to hang out with the raccoons. As I thought about my raccoon life, I heard Brice giggle in her sleep. She definitely is one weird taco. Like the one lone taco on a table full of sushi rolls. Poor taco. Not Brice the taco, just a taco. Now I want taco bell. Man I love that place. They are geniuses! Who would of thought of fast food full of nachos and churros!

The sleeping arrangement that night was me and Brice on the beds and Sam and Dean on the floor. Sam talked about helping with lumbar problems to get Dean on the floor. I just said roaches make awful good teddy bears. I leant down an arm, poking Dean awake.

"Hey dad! Can we go to taco bell?" I whispered.

He groaned and rolled over to face me. He turned his wrist over to see the time.

"It is three in the morning! Why would I take you to taco bell?"

"Cause I'm your daughter that's why!"

Dean slumped down in a defeated pile. He clamored out of the cocoon of blankets he had used to make a comfortable sleeping situation on the floor.

"You just had to play the daughter card didn't you?" he said pulling on jeans.

I nodded, searching for my jacket. I finally found it under a pile of shopping bags that I had forgotten we had bought. Memories of torturing family with the mall.

Being the awesome dad he is, Dean found a twenty-four hour taco bell.

The people who worked there looked dead on their feet, probably questioning why in the hell the agreed to this job. Because the economy sucks that's why. They seemed a little surprised to see us walk in, me in my pajamas and dean looking like a redneck in a white tee and jeans. This is West Virginia so we have an excuse. If they thought this was weird, they should go to their local Wal*Mart.

Dean ordered six tacos and those little chips that are so fucking delicious it's not even funny. I asked for a churro but he said no.

"Like I need you on a sugar high three in the morning"

So we sat there, munching on tacos, enjoying this weird ass bonding time. I explained my sudden craving for Mexican food and Dean just stared at me. A little kooky but what can you do? Nothing that's what. Somehow we got to the subject of pranks. I told him of putting fiberglass, that really itchy stuff, in someone's underwear, but he beat me out by saying he put Nair in Sam's shampoo. My dad is pure evil when he wants to be. Trying to outdo him, I told him off the time I manage to convince the Principal that the he won a sweepstakes and he was going on a free trip to the Bahamas. Put that in your juice box and suck it! By the time I had eaten my three tacos, I was tired again. Nothing like a full stomach to put you to sleep. We got back into the car, me too tired to make a crack at making another paper airplane or fortune teller. By the time we got back, it was four and I had fallen asleep. I suppose Dean carried me in because I woke up a few hours later all tucked in and cozy. Best night ever. And Brice was still giggling in her sleep. Now I want more tacos. I won't ever be able to hear her laugh without needing tacos every again! It's a conspiracy. This is what having four hours of sleep and eating taco bell does to you.

The rest of the morning Brice would laugh at random intervals and my stomach would growl at me, demanding more Mexican goodness. Sternly saying no to a rumbly tummy doesn't work as well as you would think. But anytime Brice went all evil laugh, me and Dean couldn't help but smile. I may have a weird family but we are downright awesome! Whose parents take them to taco bell, or what uncle lets their niece call them gay? Then there is Brice who is some type or form of adopted sister or maybe a distant third cousin twice removed? Who knows but all in all, we are fantastic. Not that I would ever say this out loud because I might be accused of getting emotional and someone might want to hug me and that will happen when Satan has to wear a sweater.

A/N: Not 3000 but a good length. Longest yet and that's not including what I'm typing right now. So, yay or nay? If I don't get reviews I might think no one likes my stories, which is probably true, and I'll stop writing. I bet a few people would get upset. Even anonymous reviews are welcome despite what I said last time. Review people!


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the day I was super tired. I had the right to be. I had only gotten like three hours last night and that sucks big time. The rest of the day was spent on figuring out who the witch was exactly. In other words, lots and lots of research. And research involves reading, one of my least favorite activities. Which is why my grades suck and it's amazing that I made it so far in school. Probably since I had Brice to cheat off of. But she doesn't necessarily know that so let's keep that to ourselves, shall we?

That night everyone hit the sack pretty early on. Maybe they don't use Botox and are just that old. Maybe hunting ages you, like being a doctor or something. It's just one of those jobs where at the end of the day you're just like, fuck this and everything that has to do with it. But once again, I couldn't sleep. I'm pretty sure it's because of this whole apocalypse, parents murdered, bringing angels to their doom sort of thing all wrapped up into one ball of pure crap. This is what happens when you don't talk about your feelings and just keep them in a very tight sealed metaphorical bottle made of lead and has bullet proof glass around it and ten thousand soldiers guarding it. May be overkill just a tad but it needs to be done. I can't go around crying and 'expressing' myself all the time! That would have to involve fires and people getting killed if I was allowed to express myself to the extent that I would like to. So since that's out, it gets stuffed deep down, never to be talked about again.

Before we had gone to bed, Dean had told me not to wake him up for random food trips. I can use Sam for that. But Sam would want me to talk about it, get me to cry a little. There is no way in hell I'm doing that. So I walked over to Brice, stepping over Sam, and maybe not as gently as possible, shook her awake. She literally jumped straight up.

"What was that for!" she whispered fiercely.

"I'm bored" I said simply. There really isn't another reason. I could always lie but what's the use? It's too late at night for that.

I dragged her by the arm outside. I didn't want to wake up Sam and Dean. They aren't exactly the happiest of people in the mornings when woken up so I think it's safe to assume they wouldn't appreciate it now.

"What was that dream about last night?" I asked her, briefly telling my stomach that it was not getting tacos tonight.

Brice let out a laugh and began to tell her about her dream, Nazi outfits and all. What is wrong with this girl?

"Why would you fight me? If we end up letting this all happen, aren't I secretly on your side? I'm like a double agent in all this"

She just shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? My brain thinks what it thinks."

"And on that subject, really? Why was I all decked out in Greek armor?"

Brice shrugged again. So helpful. She should get the Nobel Peace Prize for her help with the inquisitive.

All this apocalypse stuff was seriously getting to my head. What if it does happen? I don't want to lead innocent angels to their deaths! I'm not that bad. I certainly don't want to work for Satan. That is a definite no-go. But how am I going to stop this? Well, not just me. I have my dad, uncle, and best friend on my side. Why do I always feel it's on me? It's stupid and pointless. Stupid hero complex. I'm not like those people who want to be the hero and save the world. But yet it always feels like I have to. Why not leave it to the people who _want_ to?

That night, I had a continuation of my dream at the hospital. But instead I saw Brice and her dead Nazi army. It's kinda psycho in my opinion but its hell, what do you want? It was weird seeing myself stand there, looking at Brice, worried a little. Like I'm scared she might actually hurt me. I saw my dream-self get in a fighting stance, my angels following. We weren't as scary looking as the Hell side of things but still pretty menacing. Even being all Greek-ish. Some, probably imaginary, bell rang out and head literally started to roll. Dream-me was coated in blood in a matter of seconds but it wasn't her own. Her and Brice were still standing off, watching their armies battle it out. They stood face to face, evil smiles perfectly in place. Swords are put away, their only weapons being their own fists. Which opened a lot of jokes I can say but I'll continue the story.

"You know we'll have to fight or they will get suspicious" Brice said as they slowly began to circle each other.

"I know. Just don't want to do it. If you kill me though, I will find a way to kill you so you can't live to tell the tale" dream Emily advised or maybe threatened. Her voice was so level and matter-o-fact that it was hard to tell.

"I won't kill you. But I can't guarantee that you'll walk away scotch free."

Brice was the first to throw a punch which Emily easily blocked. They stood frozen for a moment wrist to wrist, as if validating that this had to be done. Then they started at it again. Emily knocked the wind out of Brice with a well-placed kick. A right hook to the jaw from Brice made Emily's lip bleed. When Brice went to go for another punch, Emily grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back, effectively restraining her and then flipped Brice to the ground face first, holding her down with one knee. This was so cool to see myself fight a hell of a lot better than I actually could. Sure I could hold myself against someone if push comes to shove but this was awesome.

"Ready to quit?" Emily asked, being her cocky self. But a glint in her eye told that she knew Brice wouldn't stop until one of them was unconscious.

"Never"

With that, Brice manage to wriggle out of the hold, then going to pin Emily.

"Are _you_ ready to quit?" she asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Never" Emily said, spitting back Brice's words.

They sparred like that for a while but soon they knew Emily would have to look like she came out on top. She was the strong general who would lead them to victory. Emily pinned Brice, pulling out the sword, and prepared to 'kill' Brice. But at the last second she slightly moved the blade over, making it a harmless stab to the shoulder. Brice cried out in pain, but not before whispering a "good job".

"Emily! Wake up you lazy excuse for a human!" Brice yelled into my ear. Real Brice, not Nazi Brice.

A look at the old clock said it was already ten. With a groan, I rolled out of bed. I pushed the dream into that bottle we talked about earlier, and put a smile on my face.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked cheerfully.

A/N": I just really wanted the battle scene so this was a quick one. BRR98 wrote hers which is really good, so not to be outdone, I wrote mine. Read hers and review both of ours!


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning, after my pretty cool dream if I do say so myself, I woke up to an extremely weird thing. It was Brice screaming her head off and holding out bloody hands in front of her. Shit. I saw Sam and Dean sleeping like babies. How in the hell are they sleeping through this? Brice was screaming bloody murder! Rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed, reminding myself not to trip over Sam. We really need better sleeping arrangements. How am I supposed to do anything without tripping over some giant sasquatch who was blocking my way? And I was defiantly not going to sleep on the floor.

"Just calm down for a second" I told Brice when I had reached the other side of the bed so I didn't have to stand over Sam while I accessed Brice.

"Calm down? How do I calm down? I'm bleeding!" she said, nearing hysteria. Bipolar, need I remind you?

"Okay, okay!" I said putting my hands up in a surrender position. I do not want her to fling me across the room.

I grabbed her wrist, getting blood all over me in the process, and dragged her over to the small bathroom. Ignoring her hissing in pain, I cleaned away the blood to find it was gashes across her palms on both hands. What on god's green earth was she doing in her sleep?

"That is not normal" I observed, trying to find the first aid kit.

"What was your first clue Sherlock" she threw back sarcastically.

"Holmes" we both said, laughing a little.

Any time someone says Sherlock, she has to add Holmes to it. I really don't know why. But now it's a habit for me too. I finally found the kit in a little closet. And of course it was on the top shelf. They should really think that through a little more.

Okay, here's a little reality check on my height. Yes, I'm short. But not as short as I'm pretty sure Brice says I am. Just because I am only 5 foot and 8 centimeters, she has to poke fun at me. Jerkface. So I was not going to let this little shelf problem give her another way to make fun of me.

I dragged a chair over, which made me feel like I was the three year old trying to get to the cookie jar. But I managed to get to the kit and get it down. I had to push the chair back so Brice wouldn't know. Her knowing that I got a chair out would be worse than having to ask for help. Which I have discovered, Winchester's do not ask for help. I think there is a book somewhere that explains all these rules.

"What took you so long?" Brice asked with a smile on her face. Jerkface. She had her hands over the sink since it was still bleeding. Not as much though so that was good.

"Oh, nothing. I just couldn't find the first aid kit" I explained.

"More like couldn't reach" she mumbled.

I sighed, "You saw me didn't you?"

"Yes! Let me tell you, it was kinda funny." Totally Jerkface.

Shaking my head, I sifted through the contents of the first aid box. It didn't look that deep so I don't think she needs stitches. Not that I would try to do that. So I pulled out the peroxide bottle and bandages because I don't think she would appreciate My Little Pony Band-Aids. I don't know why; Rainbow Dash is awesome.

"I hope you know this will sting" I warned, opening the bottle.

"I'm not a baby you know"

Wanting to take her down a step on her 'Superior Ladder', I poured the peroxide on without telling her first.

"Holy Hell that stings!" she yelled, still not waking our extended family.

"Told you, you big baby" I said, starting to wrap the bandage around her cuts.

She glared at me for the rest of the morning. By ten 'o clock, the boys were still sleeping. I was hungry, I always am, and they needed to wake up anyways. So me and Brice sent out on the mission to wake them up.

Turning the TV set up all the way did nothing but make Sam roll over. Having a screaming match just made Dean shift around. This was ridiculous.

"Did you drug them?" Brice asked me in all seriousness.

"No! Would I ever do such a thing?"

"Yes" Fair enough.

Sam _finally_ woke up. Thank freaking god!

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Eleven" me and Brice said. Yeah, it took an hour to wake just one of the bozos.

A string of curse words left Sam's mouth as he searched the room for jeans. He kicked Dean in the chest. Now that woke him up.

"What are you doing? I was having a peaceful sleep!" Dean protested.

But he still got up and dressed. It wasn't until we were in the car to get breakfast, really it was lunch if you want to get technical, that anybody noticed Brice's hands. It was Dean who first saw surprisingly. I guess he noticed in the rear view mirror.

"What the hell happened?" he asked. Sam finally turned around and saw what was going on. Both of them looked really confused. Who wouldn't be though?

I looked at Brice. It wasn't like I knew.

"I really don't know. I just woke up and I was bleeding" she explained.

By then we were at a small diner and I was too hungry to question further. Since it was almost noon, we ordered lunch. It was so weird. Both me and Dean ordered big bacon cheeseburgers, Sam and Brice decided to get crappy little salads. WTF? I knew Brice liked salads and everything, but come on! It was a little coincidental how that turned out. But the burger was too good for me to remain puzzled over a puny little salad. I just wanted to enjoy my meal that was way beyond deliciousness.

A/N: Sorry for this being short and meaningless. I just needed to write something. I might have broken my wrist Thursday so it's been kinda hard to type. Notice the word might. I'm in a partial cast right now, waiting until Wednesday to go to an orthopedic surgeon to see if it's really broken. There was 'too much swelling' for the normal doctor to tell. I hate my partial cast though. So, by for now! I promise I will update soon enough.


	21. Chapter 21

After we got back from the ultimate diner of awesome who makes the best burgers in the world, we were back on the case. Apparently Sam hit some break through last night. All the men who had been taken went to the same bar, Bill's Beer. And wasn't that just the most creative name on this planet.

So, me and Brice were subjected to staying in the horrid motel room for the night. They managed to get us in the morgue but I don't think they'll manage to swing us into a bar. But that doesn't mean I didn't protest though.

"Come on! Please let us come!" I begged when they prepared their plans.

They wouldn't be leaving until later but I started early. More time to wear them down.

"No Emily. How am I going to get two thirteen year olds into a bar?" Dean asked, being all parental. Which he does at the worst possible times.

"Fake I.D's" I suggested.

"Like you could pass as twenty-one" Dean said.

"You only have to be eighteen to get in a bar. I just couldn't drink anything. Which is quite a shame" I pointed out.

"You're too short to pass as fifteen" Brice teased. I really wish I had her telekinesis right now.

"Well you're just a treat" I said, again quoting our favorite video.

"Don't bring that into this" she threatened, but she was smiling the whole time.

To me, the hours went by quickly but that might be because I was annoying everyone. Dean finally gave up and took me to the back of the motel building, teaching me some self-defense moves.

"For someone who's always saying not to wear out my leg" I started, pointing at my bandaged up leg. It was healing up amazingly fast, probably because of my angel-ness.

"At least you'll be too worn out to talk much"

Time went by much faster with my new found skills. Soon enough, me and Dean were properly sparring and I finally managed to knock him down on his back. And, to his shame, right when Brice and Sam walked back to see what was going on. I straightened from my fighting stance, stepping back to laugh with Sam and Brice. Dean was trying to regain his breath since the fall knocked the wind out of him.

"Really Dean? A thirteen year old girl got you down?" Sam asked sarcastically between gasps of laughter.

Brice, for some reason, swung her leg behind Sam's knees, knocking him down too. Dean had managed to fix himself and wasted his new air on laughing at Sam, who was spitting gravel out of his mouth. Yeah, this is a great new hobby.

By the time it was time for Dean and Sam to leave, me and Brice were pretty worn out. Especially since both of us were sporting decent sized injuries. Pizza was one its way, so we just flopped down on one of the beds, momentarily not caring that the TV was on the news channel.

"No leaving the room, don't break the salt lines, pick up your phone if we call, and call _us_ if anything happens" Dean said. He had gone over these rules at least ten times already and it was getting old.

"I get it. Leave the room, break the salt lines, have a party, trash the place, never pick up my phone, and don't call you if an ax murderer comes. Got it" I said smiling.

"So not cute"

"I thought it was"

With another citing of the rules, Sam finally dragged Dean out of the room. As soon as the rumble of the Impala was out of earshot, I jumped up from the bed.

"What the hell?" Brice mumbled. Apparently woke her up.

"Get up princess! The folks are gone and we got at least a couple hours to kill." I stated, standing on the bed with my arms spread wide.

Brice grabbed me ankle, yanking me onto the bed. For someone with bandaged hands…

"What are we going to do inside a motel room?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Brice, I'm ashamed. I thought I taught you better than this. We don't stay inside this dinky little room. We leave. There's an arcade down the street" I bribed.

"Did you not hear your dad? He will kill us if he finds out we left!"

"Exactly. He just doesn't find out. Seriously, do you not listen to my fabulous lessons?"

Brice sighed loudly, "fine. But if we get caught, you mind controlled me"

And with that, we were out the door. Not before I tucked a gun in the waistband of my jeans. I may be reckless but I'm not stupid. Well, that's debatable.

Since I am an awesome skeet ball and Brice does all those chance games that annoy the hell out of me, we soon raked in enough tickets for a giant stuffed penguin. And when I say giant, this thing was four feet tall at least! So what if I looked like a kid carrying it back to motel. We still had enough tickets so we got a truck load of candy. I love candy. So me being on a sugar high, I didn't feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. Even when I'm not full of sugary goodness I don't notice. It's one of my many faults that people who know me have learned to deal with. Brice still gives me an earful sometimes.

When we got back and I came down from my sugar high, I took my phone out and saw the little light blinking, telling me I have a voicemail. I debated between answering it or not. Who would call me anyways? Caitlin, Hannah, Jules, Tiffany, Deiana maybe. But do I want to talk to any of them? Caitlin would nag me nonstop, Hannah would yell at me for disappearing, Jules would just ask me where I was, Tiffany would yell then ask why, and Deiana would just start a fight. I'm surprised I answered to Brice! But I still looked to see who had called. It was Dean. I should answer that. I hit play and put it on speaker so Brice could hear.

"One, why aren't you answering your phone? Wasn't that one of the rules? And two, nice voicemail"

I smiled at that. My voicemail was 'If your calling you should know my name. obviously I'm not at the phone right now and I probably won't call you back. Bye!' Fabulous right?

"Okay, we ganked the bitch, be back soon"

And that was it. A look at my phone said this was ten minutes ago. So any minute now, I will be yelled at for breaking one of his 'laws'. But in hind sight, I would have dealt with that with a smile on my face compared to what happens next.

Some random lady barges in the door, knocking it off its hinges. At least its nor a demon or it wouldn't have gotten past the salt line. I say it because even if it looks like a lady, it sure as hell ain't one hundred percent human.

"You killed my sister!" she hissed.

By this point I had the gun from my jeans trained on her head. I think she's the witch's sister. I couldn't afford to look back but I sure hope Brice was ready to work some demon magic.

"What do you mean? I haven't killed anyone. Yet. Would you like to be the first?" I said.

"If you didn't kill her than your sorry excuse for a father did!" she accused. I'm pretty sure she's a witch by now.

"Let's not bring my family into this" I warned.

"Why? I think family is the main point here. Do you know what it feels like to have your sister taken away from you?" she asked.

"No. But I know how it feels to have your mom killed" I said.

"This, this is a whole different kind of pain. Your friend over there. She's like your sister right?" the she-devil said, waving a hand towards Brice.

My eyes narrowed on her, "If you are even in the ballpark of what I think your suggesting, consider yourself dead"

Suddenly, the gun wasn't in my hand anymore. It was in hers. And it was pointed at Brice.

At this point, I was like screw it. I looked over at Brice. There she was again, frozen. Why does this always happen?

"Well then I guess I'm dead"

BAM! The gun fired. It went in slow motion to me. Which was pretty cool if you ignore where its heading. The bullet sped past m head and straight into the middle of Brice's chest. I heard someone scream, and then I noticed it was me.

"You son of a bitch" Dean growled.

He had just popped in. Ignoring him, I ran over to Brice. Sightless eyes stared at the ceiling.

"I did it for my sister!" the witch defended herself, "You don't know what that feels like!"

"My whole life is based on loosing people!" Dean yelled.

Dean's gun was pointed at her, hers was pointed at me.

"So what's one more?"

Another shot rang out. It didn't hit me, no pun intended, that I was the target. I was more worried that it was Dean or Sam. So when the bullet hit me straight through the heart, I was kinda surprised.

"No!" Dean and Sam yelled. And that was the last thing I heard.

A/N: Thoughts? Review for god's sake!


	22. Chapter 22

I was dead. I knew it for a fact. It wasn't that hard to figure out. Because I was back in that horrid place where they torture innocent children. Or to put it words that the simple minded, school. My old school to be exact. And with a quick look around, I was in the sixth grade hallway. And I was in the seventh grade when I left. So this was just weird. I knew I was dead; I remembered getting shot. Wasn't that a fun memory? And speaking of memories….

Like I said before, sixth grade. I was standing at my locker, which was right by my last class of the day, science. Curious as I am, I walked in. A whole bunch of slightly younger kids were standing around a desk. Caitlin popped out of the huddle and walked over.

"Come on Emily! It's-"she was cut by the bell. And being the goody-two shoes she was, she ran to her seat. Which was next to Brice.

Now I remember this! It was the day I met Brice! I bet she regrets that day immensely. Seeing that I was actually reliving this, I sat in my seat, not wanting to get yelled at. , our teacher walked in. Being himself, he totally pushed aside the whole bring the new kid to the front of the class thing. He just started talking about his obsession with simple machines. So I sat there for 43 minutes, going through that class, again. I loved that class sure but come on! Its school we're talking about here!

By the time the class was half through, Caitlin had made a minion out of Brice. I could see them talking when turned around. But soon, I began to fade out. Or at least I think that's what it was. Because when asked me a question, he nodded like I answered it without me talking. Then the little TV that all the class rooms had started flickering. But no one seemed to notice it. Then Cas's voice filtered through.

"Emily. I'll make this quick since I don't have much time. Just follow the hallway." He ordered.

"The hallway? Why?" I asked.

This made no sense. Why the hallway?

"Yes. It is the path to the garden. Try to find Brice. You are dead, I hope you realize"

"Gee, thanks. I didn't know! But why am I in sixth grade?" I asked.

"In heaven, you relive happy moments" and with that, he was gone. What a Jerkface.

Seeing no point in going against Castiel's orders, I left the class. A flood of memories came into my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I might have, still do, hate school, but it was sometimes fun.

As I walked down the hallway, I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings. Why should I? The few students who were wandering the hallways ghosted through me. Which feels really weird by the way. So when Brice ran into me, I didn't notice. And when I say ran, I mean full on sprinting.

"What the hell Brice!" I yelled.

"What is going on?" she asked. Great answer.

"We're dead" I answered simply.

And yay, the twitchy eye is back! How fun. It is kinda funny to see her spaz out like this.

"Dead? We're dead? As in six feet under?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't think we are buried yet but, pretty much"

I guess it's understandable for her to freak out but come on! Can't she get a hold of herself? I'm doing perfectly fine. But maybe that's the Asperger's in me. Can't tell the difference between what I know and what others know. It also causes me to be very blunt and rude. Brice is used to it by now so what can you do?

"But I'm basically a demon! I don't deserve to be here!"

That is true. "Well, you haven't done anything bad." I insisted.

"I will"

"Not if I can help it"

We continued walking in a slightly awkward silence. I guess Brice was still a bit overwhelmed by all this.

"Oh look," she said as we passed by the guidance office, "remember all that crap with Ashley?"

Oh god. Wasn't that a nightmare? And suddenly we were outside. A flood of students were walking past us. And Brice had a harassment form in her hands. _Now_ we were back in seventh. Ashley was this girl who was a total jerk to us. We must have filled at least seven forms against that girl. But it was a ton of useless drama.

"This was happy for you?" I asked.

"Happy?"

Oh yeah. Never told her what Cas said. "I talked to Cas. Long story short, in heaven, it's all happy memories" I explained.

"Oh. I guess it was. We sent her butt to transitional school!"

And then we were in the guidance counselor's office. This was _my _memory. During the whole Ashley crap, I was the one who had to go to the principal's office or in guidance. God knows why it was only me.

"And this was happy?" Brice asked me. The tables have been turned I see.

It didn't look happy that was for sure. It did look questionable. For some reason, the counselor always kept the room dark. Don't ask why.

"Yes! This was when I found out that Ashley was going to Trans"

Good times, good good times. But my nostalgic moment was ruined by some old bald guy in a suit who appeared beside me. The name Zachariah popped in my head. Must be my awesome angel powers. I just hope he doesn't touch me. And doesn't that sound perverted?

"Hello girls. How's heaven's favorite kid? And Hell's while we're at" he said. I already hate this guy.

"'_Brice, run" _I ordered, going into her mind.

She looked at me, _"Like I'd leave you" _she thought back.

"_You have to. I will push you out the door if I have to"_

She finally caught the urgency of the situation and ran out with the fleeting thought of _"Be careful"_. Like I ever am.

"Heaven's favorite kid, really? Haven't you heard the second part of the plan? The part where I lead you to you doom?" I asked with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, that's changed. Turns out, God doesn't want to lose" he replied. Yeah, total hatred for this jerk.

"You talked to God?". Why would anyone talk to this guy?

"Not me but I got the memo" he said, not sounding very happy with me.

"Sorry but I didn't get that. Care to do some explaining?" I said, smirk still fully intact.

"You have one of the most important jobs out there. You will kill that evil being you call a friend then lead us to victory alongside your father. I have to admit though; I'm not too keen on having a kid as my general. But then again, I'm not excited about your father being the Michael sword either" Zachariah complained.

Woah. Let's back this circus up a few towns. Now I'm saving angels? Can't I just stick to one side? And what's this about Dad being the Michael sword?

"I see you're confused. Dean is the true vessel of Michael, the archangel. He will put Lucifer in the pit. And Lucifer's vessel happens to be Sam"

Holy breaking news batman! Why can't my life be simple? I can't even _die_ without something happening. What has this world become?

"Exactly how am I supposed to do this dead?" I asked, the smirk had left a few battle plans ago.

"That's an easy fix" Zachariah said, reaching out with two fingers.

I grabbed his wrist, "Not without Brice"

"Already taken care of" he said with a smile that seemed very out of place on his ugly mug.

The fingers came in contact with my forehead and I woke up with a big gasp of air, back in the motel room. What just happened? I was laying on one of the old motel beds with Brice's still body on the bed beside me. Sam was pacing the floor like a mad man but came to a stop when I woke. Dean was sitting on the edge of my bed with his head in his hands. But when I took that big gulp of that amazing thing that keeps you breathing, his head shot up. He looked very stressed out to say the least.

"Emily? Is that, you know, really you? Not some demon?"

So loving and caring. What else would he say when his daughter comes back to life? And why hadn't Brice come back yet. If I have to kill myself again to bring her back, I will.

"I think so." I said shakily. Kind of a shock to the system when you're suddenly alive again.

All of a sudden, I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. By Dean shockingly enough. My first hug from my dad and it's after a near death experience. Well, a little closer than near but the point still remains. It was kinda nice, the hug, but I will never admit that to anyone.

"I swear, you do that again, I will come over and kill you"

"I will never do this again. Promise Dad" I swore, even though in this line of work, it didn't mean much.

When Dean _finally_ let go, I was hugged again by Sam. Now this was more expected. As soon as he let go, a small noise was made from the other bed.

"God help you if anyone tries to hug me" a voice threatened.

"Brice! I was about to smack that Zachariah in his ugly face" I said.

"You met Zachariah?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I friggin' hate the guy though. What a jackass!" I said, falling back onto the pillows.

Brice shot me a look, asking for an explanation of what happened after I made her high-tail it out of there. I shook my head. Not now.

"How long were we out?" Brice asked.

"A day. It's actually past midnight right now" Sam answered.

"Which means," Dean said, "That you guys should get some sleep"

Really? How am I supposed to sleep when I have just found out that I'm supposed to kill my best friend?

"I totally agree. Dying sure does tire one out" I said, despite what I truly thought.

When everyone was asleep, Brice walked over to my bed. She dragged me out into the cool night air.

"What happened?" she asked.

I sighed, leaning up against the rough wall of the building. I _so_ did not want to talk about it. Like I was going to tell her the truth anyways.

"Nothing much really. The bimbos up there don't know whats really going on"

Good enough to keep her satisfied for now. But she gave me a look that said otherwise. Brice just shook her head.

"If you don't want to tell me that is fine with me. The truth always comes out" and in true Cas style, that was all she said before going back inside.

God must hate me. Then again, if he wants me to lead an army, I must have done something right. I sat outside for a while. The cold air felt good. I slid down the wall onto the dirty sidewalk. What seemed like hours but must have been a few minutes, Dean walked out.

"Hey. Something wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to me.

"No. It's nothing dad. Or should I say Michael?"

He let out a humorless laugh and ran his hand through his hair, "You heard about that huh?"

"A bit. You don't want to put Sam in there do you? Not after you know what it's like" I observed. It was obvious but someone had to say it.

"Exactly. Good thing is, you have to say yes for an angel to cram itself in you. That should hold him off for a while"

We sat there in silence, savoring the touchy-feely moment that neither one of us like but secretly do. I fell asleep leaning up against him and woke up hours later in the bed. The next day was spent on trying to find another hunt but no one put any heart into it. Since the last one went _so well_. Yeah our lives are weird but hey, you can't pick your family. Those jerks up there do.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Turns out my wrist is broken. My lime green cast is cool though. I have to go back later since they think another bone is broken.

But enough about me. I'm loving all the author and story alerts and favorites! If you love my story so much, review! Please? Peter is in the author spirit ICU. He's near death! Help him. Push the button. Or click. I don't think pushing your screen will do much.


	23. Chapter 23

Like I said before, nobody was really into finding another hunt. But who could blame us? When you _die_, you don't exactly jump back on the horse. And it didn't help that Brice was moping around, probably wondering why she was allowed to come back. Me telling her what Zachariah said at this might not be the best thing to do. Just a thought. Also another excuse not to tell her. Why should I? It's not like I'm actually going to do it. How am I supposed to anyways? You don't just go around killing people. Unless you're a homicidal maniac. Then you are allowed to kill anyone because I don't think anybody would want to get in your way. Well, maybe a cop I guess. Cause they like to go around saving people or whatever. Eat some donuts perhaps. But we do the same thing as the police force. Maybe our way was a little unorthodox but we're still saving lives. Though as far as I'm aware, we don't write speeding tickets. Like we would have any room to talk. Have you seen Dean drive? So now, I am officially a cop. That's Officer Winchester to you.

So, back to my original topic, Sam sat at the laptop lazily clicking on things every so often. Dean was reading a newspaper, only flipping the page every twenty minutes or so. It was either because he didn't care or was just a really slow reader. Brice was flopped down on the bed, being her depressing self. For the record, she usually wasn't like this. She's usually happy and would be bouncing around the room at this point. Which is what I what doing. Not bouncing but pacing. With the occasional skip or hop when I got really bored. Watching people do research is one of my least favorite things to do. It's right next to watching grass grow and going to libraries. Yeah, libraries are quite low. I should make a list someday. My favorite things to do in order. It would be a freaking long list. But that would take work and effort. And thinking and remembering. I have a crap memory by the way. The only way I remember things is having something from that moment. Like in my accident prone way, a scar. Speaking of which, I don't have any from my two encounters with a gun. WTF?

"Hey, why don't I have scars from being shot? That's got to leave something behind right?" I asked to no one in particular. This silence was killing me so I had to interrupt.

Dean shrugged, Sam thought, Brice moped. Very efficient way to get things answered. Every office should be equipped with a shrugger, thinker, and moper. Buy yours now! Only three easy payments of $55.99. Plus shipping and handling. All proceeds go to the Emily fund, a very charitable foundation. But Brice did speak up, finally.

"Yeah! I don't have one either" she said.

"Thank you for finally joining the living. Oh wait, we did that last night" I joked. This earned a pillow to the head. I seem to get those a lot nowadays.

"Maybe it's from the angel in you. Or demon" Sam offered, adding the last part as an afterthought for Brice. That got him a nasty glare. Oh, but I get a pillow!

"I wanted a scar though. Who else can say they have been shot twice in less than a week?" I asked. It was meant to be rhetorical but both Sam and Dean raised their hands. I bet they are dirty filthy liars. Though it is quite believable.

"But I wanted a cool scar! In the shape of a lightning bolt! Would I become a wizard?" I wondered out loud.

Dean laughed (I now know where I get my sense of humor), Sam shook his head, and Brice stared in disbelief. And with this special offer, you can get this set for free! An over hundred dollar value for half the price!

"You would not be a wizard!" Brice protested.

"Why not? Bring it on Voldemort!"

So for another hour, me and Brice fought over me being a wizard. Me pretending -pretending? -to call down lightning to zap her, her calling be several not so nice names. It was stupid nonsense that was completely unnecessary. But Brice seemed like she needed a good laugh. So I supplied the awesome jokes that you only laugh at because they are so incredibly stupid. But they are almost guaranteed to work. There are stupid people who just think I belong in a mental institution. That very well might be true so I don't take offense.

After a while, Brice stopped the back and forth banter we had going on. She just kind of stared off into space, seemingly in deep thought. Then she was back with the semi-sane.

"Hey Emily? Can we go outside? It's stuffy in here" she asked. I immediately agreed, assuming she had come up with something.

With the abrupt announcement, I'm surprised they let us leave. It looked like we were up to something and that's not something you let your kid and her friend do. Unless you're a totally awesome parent. That lets children carry fire arms.

"So, I've figured out a way to get out of this whole Armageddon thing". Trust Brice to use big words on me.

"How about when the time comes, we say no?" I said. Seems like a simpler plan already. We just wing it. Which I am a master at.

"Where is the Ms. I-have-a-plan-for-everything-and-it's-incredibly-dangerous-and-stupid-so-lets-have-fun that I know?" she asked.

"Two things are wrong with that statement. One, that's an incredibly long name, I prefer ,"

"What?"

"It's that incredibly long name, shortened. And two, those plans are lies! I usually make it up as I go along" I explained.

"Listen anyways. What if I go to the devil? Talk to him and get him to let us out of it" she explained.

"Seriously? That's your big master plan? Did you magically become me and are now stupid?" I yelled. Did me and Brice have some kind of soul switch when we came back? I'm usually not the sensible one.

No, im a pure genius!"

"Not exactly the word I was going to use"

"I know. You were going to say freakin' brilliant! But it might work! Don't you wish we were out of this crap and back to the way things were?" she asked with a face that was a mix of sadness and wondering if I need special help. Weird ass combination in my head.

"Yes, I wish we weren't in this life. But you having a slumber party with Satan isn't going to do anything" I reasoned.

"Well who said I need your help anyways" Brice said.

"I do! You don't even know how to get there where as I do" I might have bragged. I think knowing where the gate to hell is pretty impressive and deserves some gloating.

"Really? You know how I can get in?" Brice asked in shock. See? Impressiveness is going on here.

"I did my research," Brice laughed, "I did! Well, if you count going through their stuff as research"

"Now you doing 'research' makes a lot more sense" Brice interrupted.

"Jerkface. Now, apparently those bozos in there have already done this. We just need to get to Wyoming. And steal the colt" I told her.

"You make it sound so simple"

"It is. Tonight, we grab the gun, get a bus and bada-bing-bada-boom, we're there"

"Woah. It's not 'we' Emily. I'm going there by myself" she said.

"Like hell! Pun fully intended there. I am so going! What did you think, that I was going to stay here and make up one of my awesome lies to cover you?" I asked in disbelief. The nerve of some people.

"Maybe…"

"Well then you can scratch that plan. I'm going whether you like it or not." I said, ending the conversation. Or so I thought.

"And how do you suppose we get you in there? All angel-fied and such"

"Do you not remember I'm just faking with the angels in the plan?". Okay, maybe I should tell her the new one. Eh, it can wait.

"Fine. We leave tonight"

So _that _ended this weird conversation. We headed inside, pretending like we didn't just plan our escape. I picked up our wizard topic from earlier but nobody was listening. So I started talking about the Easter Platypus. No, that is _not_ a typo. Come on people! A rabbit, really? You don't see fluffy little baby rabbits hid cleverly around your yard in the morning. No, it is eggs that you find in the summer all rotten and gross hid in the flower bed. If you want something slightly furry to deliver eggs, I introduce the Easter Platypus. Or rather, Platypi, more than one platypus. How could one Platypus do it all in one night? He's not Superman. Which brings me to my next holiday conspiracy; Santa. How on god's green earth can he do that in one night? I don't care how many elves he got or how fast Prancer and Dancer can fly. And what kind of names are those anyways? So, if you think logically, all those fake Santa's around town are workers. They get FedEx-ed the presents and deliver them. It's all coming together now. So the Grinch just should've just kidnapped the fake Santa's.

This rant kept my extended family thoroughly entertained for a good bit. Then I showed them the absolute awesomeness of Daniel Tosh on YouTube. That dude is a freaking genius. Kind of inappropriate and mean but I love him anyways. Parade or fireworks? And those videos led to Llamas with Hats and Charlie the Unicorn. Even Sam was laughing at the weird humor. An accomplishment in itself in my book.

Through the wonderment of YouTube, no one was sleeping until way past midnight. Which hindered our plan but I was too busy laughing. For all I know, Lucifer might kill me and these are my last moments. Even though I would probably be brought back. So, this really doesn't affect me. Take that Death!

Around two in the morning, I was certain that Dean and Sam were fast asleep. After digging through dirty clothes to find the colt, me and Brice slipped out the door. If only I would have left my phone. But I didn't realize that until later. Now, we were walking to the nearest bus station. We had to take a nasty city bus to get to a Greyhound station. The same one I took to get to Dean. In hindsight, we should have left a note. What would I have written? _Hey dad. Don't worry, we'll be back son. We're just going to Hell_. _On the bright side, I might get to go to Heaven again!_ _I'll try to send you a postcard from up there. _I don't think he would have fully appreciated that.

Sadly, the city bus took the last bit of money we had. So when we arrived sat the station, we were in a bit of a pickle. I don't think the ticket-teers as I call them, would take our charity case. It was expensive for the ride that would take us to somewhere at the edge of Virginia. And two tickets nonetheless. At last minute. The odds were definitely not in our favor*. Going to hell apparently wasn't as easy as I had previously thought. I tried calling Cas to send us down some money but sadly, money did not rain from the ceiling. Such a shame. But I bet these greedy people would try to steal all of it. Jerkface's, the lot of 'em!

"Riddle me this Batman. How are we supposed to get on? Because unless they take Monopoly money or a Wal-Mart giftcard, we are SOOL" I said, looking up at the bus schedules. We had about ten minutes to figure out a plan.

"SOOL?" she questioned.

I sighed, "Must I explain everything? Shit Out Of Luck"

"Oh. Um, sneak on?" she offered. My hand connected with my forehead to stop the urge for it to go to her face.

In desperation, I scoped out the area. Since it was late only a few people remained. Besides our bus, there was only one other bus that had people waiting in line outside of it. In the line for our bus, there was an elderly couple, a big family of ten, a group of teenagers, and some guy with a guitar. My eyes traveled back to the big family. The mom looked dead on her feet and was trying to console a baby. The dad was on his last nerve with the toddler tugging at his pants. The other six children ranged from about six to fifteen. I pointed out the family to Brice. We began to sneak our way over to the family. The toddler pulled out her pacifier and tugged at her dad once more, extra hard to get his attention.

"Daddy! People!" she yelled, pointing at us. Me and Brice froze. I immediately started fabricating a lie just in case we got caught.

"Yes, I know. We are at a bus station. Of course there are people" the father replied tiredly without even looking at his daughter. Thank god for exhausted parents.

When it was time for us to get on, the mom just shoved the tickets at the driver, making it easy for us to slip by unnoticed. We chose a spot in the back and got comfortable for the long trip.

Back in the motel:

With a sense that something was wrong, Dean woke up fairly early. Sam was still sleeping and that kid rose with the sun. Trying to shake off the bad feeling, he got off the floor to drain the rest of his ice cold coffee from last night. While leaning against the table, he noticed that the beds were empty and showed no signs of anyone sleeping in them. Now worried, Dean shook Sam awake.

"Dude, they're not here"

"Who?" Sam asked, still half asleep. Why does Dean want him thinking this early? He knows he's the smart but there are limits.

"Oh I don't know Sammy. Just my daughter and her friend. No big deal" Dean remarked sarcastically.

This woke Sam up fully. Untangling himself from the blankets, he searched the room. Dean rolled his eyes. Even in a dire situation, he could still be the annoying older brother.

"Why don't you check under the bed while you're at it?"

Suddenly, the light bulb went on in Dean's head. Grabbing the laptop, he hurriedly typed in a few things, causing Sam to get curious. When he looked over his brother's shoulder, he saw the Sprint web page. In further inspection, he laughed a little, his nerves calming down.

"You already set up a tracking thing on her phone?"

"Shut up. It obviously comes in handy. Now come on, we have some idiots to save." Dean said, grabbing his keys. Emily was in _so_ much trouble when they got back and he was sure she wasn't already in trouble with the things he hunts. But even then, she was definitely in for it.

*I couldn't resist the Hunger Games reference! It had to be done!

P.S-Longest chapter ever!


	24. Chapter 24

Falling asleep on the bus isn't that great of an idea surprisingly. One, it's a public place for god's sake. You don't know if someone's staring at you while you sleep. And two, you get a major crick in your neck. It's not hard to believe since you have your head all the way back against the seat since you don't want to touch the dirty window. But if you're traveling with a friend, you don't have to worry about these things. If someone's staring at you, they'll yell at 'em. They'll wake you up if you're in a bad position to sleep in. So when I woke up, I had a weird guy staring at me, leaning out of his seat to get a better view. And I had giant crick in my neck. It hurt to turn my head to yell at the creeper. This just has terrible day written all over it. Shifting my whole body around, I discovered Brice was missing. Where the fuck was she? She was there when I passed out, I'm 85% sure of it. The other 15% I blame on the internet. With a suspicion of thinking I know where she went, I checked the waistband of my jeans. No Colt. That evil son of a bitch. What is wrong with her? If she thinks she can do this alone, she is one messed up tater tot. In hindsight, I shouldn't have told her where and how to get in hell. Not my brightest idea ever.

Noticing that there was no point in continuing my travels, I waited a few minutes until we reached the next bus stop. I really should have stayed on. Because when I stepped off the bus, I had a pissed off dad and uncle standing by the exit. I hate my life. Dean had the whole angry father with the crossed arms and impatient foot tapping. Sam was the disappointed uncle who was shaking his head like 'really? How was this possibly a good idea?'. It wasn't to be honest. One of the worst things I've ever done. Knocking out the principal and secretaries so I could change my grades, forgivable. Pulling mean pranks, understandable. But this was just downright stupid. And that's saying something since I'm the queen of stupid.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded.

"Well I was thinking of grabbing some breakfast…" I trailed off, looking at the McDonald's behind the angry brothers. I get snarky when I'm hungry. In other words, I'm always snarky.

"I'm serious Emily. Where's Brice?" he asked, finally noticing the missing body. We should do a head count.

"Well, here's the thing. I don't know where she is exactly,"

"What!" both Dean and Sam shouted, interrupting me and drawing attention to ourselves. Party foul.

"Let me finish! I don't know where she is exactly, but I know where she's going" I said. I wasn't quite done but they didn't care.

"Where?" they questioned. I felt like I was in a dark room with only a lamp shining in my face. If they start circling me, one of them will die.

"For god's sake will you let me talk? Now, don't freak out on me okay?"

"Okay" they both said. Third time for them speaking simultaneously. Getting kind of tired of it.

I took a deep breath. They were definitely not going to hold their promise, "thedebalsrake" I said all in one breath and mumbling.

Dean looked confused and Sam looked like he was deciphering what I said.

"Can you slow that down a bit?" Sam asked.

Another deep breath, "the Devil's Gate"

Now Sam had eyes as big as dinner plates and Dean's jaw was on the floor. And like he was going to kill me in at any possible moment right here in front of everyone. If I took myself out of the situation, it was an impressive facial expression. It takes years of being an older sibling to master. When your little brother or sister does something so idiotic you're like 'You did what?' and "You did _what!_' the emphasis is everything in this scenario.

"Why is she going there?" Dean asked after he had calmed himself. If he didn't, he would be running from the police with Sam, who would become the reluctant accomplice and I would be on the floor in a pool of blood. I'm thankful he had chosen to count to ten and do his breathing exercises. Those classes taught him well. If he hasn't taken anger management, he should. I bet Sam's suggested it before. Or he should at least go to AA. Yeah I've seen him chugging that stuff late at night. Why won't he share?

"She wanted to talk to Satan. They've been pen-pals for years and are finally meeting" I explained with a straight face. Which was an accomplishment on my part.

"How do you guys even know where and how to get to hell?" Sam asked once his eyes returned to their normal size.

It was a good question. How do two teens know how to get there? Not many people can say they are privy to those pieces of information. So we being knowledgeable in all things related to hell is a thing to ponder about on your free time. Of course you already know; I snooped. But it's still a puzzling statement. Well, not if you can read and have half a brain. So let's skip that explanation that will somehow end up talking about teamwork and the meaning of life.

"Having a dad who's been to said gate is very rewarding" I answered simply.

"You went through our stuff!" Dean yelled, bringing back the attention that just started to dissipate. He is not sending off the good parenting vibe right now.

"Of course I did dad! You shouldn't leave that information lying out anyways" I pointed out. And I was right, like usual. They had gone through no security steps to hide that so technically it's not my fault.

"It wasn't lying out! It was in my bag. Notice the word 'my'" Dean rambled. By this point, I was only half listening. Wake me up when he wants to talk about finding Brice before she gets herself killed. But that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon, so I took matters into my own hands.

"Look, who cares about who snooped through who's stuff. Can we focus on getting Brice back before she winds up in a crap ton of trouble?" I asked.

"I guess we should start driving"

*Into the future several minutes or so*

And in like every car ride I'm in, I acted like an idiot. I don't care if it's life or death, I will launch an airplane or accuse Sam of being gay. It's just the way of things and people who know me have come to accept that. It brings life to the boring car ride.

On the bus we made it to only the very inside of the border of Kentucky. SO, there was a super long trip that I did not want to deal with at all. And Dean and Sam were quickly tiring out of the license plate game. Suddenly, I remembered my teleporting awesomeness. Now, if you didn't know this before, Wyoming is very far away from Kentucky. Look at a map and you will see I am not kidding in any way. I was kinda scared to even try attempting it. With my luck, I'd land us in the Mississippi River. Seriously, my luck is terrible. If a bag of crap was dropped from the moon, it would land on me. Not even joking.

I began to focus my short attention span on concentrating my powers to moving the car. I managed to move us down the highway five or so cars. Which made the car swerve. I have a serious talent for doing that. Or maybe Dean was just a sucky driver.

"What the hell was that!" Dean yelled.

"Shut up! I'm thinking"

"Please don't tell me your trying to mojo us somewhere" Dean whined.

I looked over to give a sheepish smile, "Maybe…"

Dean let out a heavy groan and Sam tried to find something to grab for safety. I could see Dean;s hands tighten around the steering wheel.

"Ye of little faith" I mumbled.

I turned back into my seat, facing the rear view mirror to block out the people having anxiety attacks. This time, I pulled in my power and pictured us around the cemetery that the map showed me. I had my eyes squeezed shut to help me think. When I opened them to 'manly' yells of surprised, we were in the cemetery. We had landed right in front of the tomb with a weird symbol thing on the front. Take that Brice! Leave me and I still manage to beat you! I would do a victory dance if it wasn't for my family shakily getting out of the Impala and trying not to pee themselves.

"Is this the right place?" I asked to double check my handiwork.

Both of the brothers nodded. Dean was looking at a slightly cracked tombstone a few yards away. He probably got flung into it. If only I knew how right I was. Sam was running a hand over the weird thing on the tomb. I could see a hole where the Colt would fit in. I should have done my report on interesting landmarks of America on this! I doubt my teacher would believe half the things I wrote down but it would have been better than Niagara Falls or Mt. Rushmore.

Now we just had to sit and wait for Brice to pop up. Which could take a day or two since she can't teleport. But knowing Brice she will somehow come faster than we had plan. We'll cross that bridge when we get there though. And I hope we weren't literally just going to stay here because no matter how comfortable the Impala is, I need room to actually breathe. Not a big fan of sharing a car with my dad and uncle for a couple of nights.

A/N: Hoped you liked. Sorry for the long wait. I found Omegle, an awesome website to talk to strangers. They are so interesting to talk to! I tried writing but then random people called to me. So please review. I need the moral support!


	25. Chapter 25

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

Hello my ten followers.

This is obviously not a post so if you really don't care you can leave the premises

I'm not updating tonight because my wrist has been killing me (I get to take the cast off for an x-ray in 2 weeks)

I also feel like crap so there may be a small wait until an update.

That rhymed

So, I'm very sorry but my head, wrist, hand that's possibly broken, stomach, and the rest of my body is slowly trying to kill itself.

Again, sorry.

Please forgive me.


	26. Chapter 26

Thankfully, I did have room to breathe. But we still slept in the Impala. Dean and Sam squished together in the front while I lounged comfortably in the back. Dean got out and fell asleep on the hood. I know this because I got virtually no sleep at all. I too preoccupied about Brice just ditching me on the bus. Who does that? Before we had bunkered down for the night, I called Brice like a gazillion times. Okay, maybe it was only like ten but when you have to wait for her phone to give up on the chance that the bonehead who owns it will pick up, much longer. Her phone rings for the longest time possible. I don't know how she ignored it for so long. She must have ignored it because you don't just lose your phone when all you carry is a backpack.

Plus, she left me a voicemail. The thieving bastard had decided to call me, knowing I wouldn't pick up. I do have a problem with that though. If you ever call me and actually get a hold of me, you have the best luck in the world. It's like winning the lottery. I just don't know how I didn't manage to feel my cell buzz in my pocket. Especially since I was awake the entire time. Told you that my luck is as good as the Wile.. Which makes Brice the ever elusive road runner. It fits her so well. No matter how many ACME products I buy or plans I come up with, I'm never quite there. The taunting little butt munch gets close enough to where you're like 'heck yeah! Just an inch closer and I'll be golden' but then she leaves you on a bus. It's so like the cartoon it's uncanny.

But me being me, I didn't notice I had a voicemail until morning. Dean and Sam hadn't woken up yet like the lazy bums they are and I flipped open my phone to call Brice back. The blinking light was being it's bossy and commanding self. It's like, 'You think you're going to make a call? Well think again bitch. I've had this annoying little message in my head all goddamn night and you want me to wait? Oh hell no! Listen before I self-destruct and make you live in the 21st century without a cellphone'. Yes, that is what goes through my head when my phone starts blinking. Don't judge.

So thinking I had some privacy in the morning mist-which looks so freaking creepy in a cemetery- I pressed play. Side note, always look behind you. Having family that sneaks for a living doesn't help with a private situation.

"Hey Emily," it started "Look I'm fine, sorry for leaving you, but it had to be done. I know you're most likely already at the cemetery so…." Brice's voice stopped "So I'm not coming to the cemetery. All I know I that this general/war thing is going to happen soon. Oh ya and I saw my, well I think it was, my Father. Well I have to go now. Don't worry, I know more of what I'm doing, then you'll let yourself believe. Goodbye" and she hung up.

I wanted to scream at the phone, telling her she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Because she doesn't. But Dean beat me to the yelling.

"What war is she talking about?" he demanded in a voice just a touch to loud for my taste.

"I didn't tell you about that? Well that's me getting all forgetful again" I said, trying to switch topics.

"No you didn't tell us. But now would be a great time to start" Sam suggested.

I huffed and slid down the wall of the tomb to get comfy. I fi was going to tell them about this, it was going to take a while. Especially if I was going to tell them about the revised edition of me killing Brice.

"Okay. Here goes…"

Forty minutes later, Sam was pacing and Dean was about three seconds from shooting himself. After he shot me of course. Wouldn't want to leave witnesses would we? I think it's too soon for another trip to heaven though. If I'm allowed back that is.

"So," Sam began, finally having sorted through all that info, "You have to lead an angel army and kill your best friend who has to lead a demon army?"

I nodded, "That was a quicker summary than I had. I should get you to shorten all my speeches because now I'm thirsty."

Dean glared at my attempt to lighten the mood. Sorry for not wanting everyone to look like they want to kill me. It's not fun to get death stares. But I think I just made it worse even though Sam's mouth twitched up into a shadow of a smile. Good enough for me.

"And now Brice will have an Emily moment and do something that will more than likely get her killed" Dean finished.

"You are the meanest father ever" I humphed.

"So where is Brice?" Dean asked once I got over my slight drama queen moment. That is an excellent question.

"How should I know? I'm not a magician. Pretty close but no cigar. I could try popping into her head" I offered.

Before I could get an answer, I was already searching Brice out. And wasn't she living it up. She was in \a freaking Hilton for god's sake! I officially hate her guts. She leaves me high and dry on a bus towards Wyoming and she gets the Hilton? What kind of world do we live in? That's just ridiculous. She sucks big time. But those happy, living the high life moments were so not going to last. Because as soon as she started to drift off into the oversized fluffy blankets, the lock started to jiggle on her door. I'm only seeing this because she heard it which in turn made me hear it, and looked over which made me see. I hate having this limited vision. How am I supposed to help from here?

Whoever was trying to break in finally gave up and kicked the door in. It wasn't a demon as far as I could see. Just four regular burglars. How nice. The one normal thing she has is a robbery. And again, for some unknown reason, she froze. What is up with her? Anytime she needs to fight back with her powers, she can't. Two of the men started stuffing the fancy stuff from the room in bags while two went towards Brice with sick smiles on their faces. Why does she feel the need to be kidnapped again?

She didn't let them take her without a fight. Brice was kicking and punching but these were two grown men after all. _And she wasn't using her powers. _I wish I could help her. But I can!

I focused real hard on where Brice was. And suddenly, I was in the room.

"Okay guys. Time to go now" I said grabbing one of the guys who was trying to restrain one of Brice's arms.

"Really? You're going to stop us? What are you, ten?" his partner asked.

I smiled a not nice smile, "People should really learn how old I am"

Now I'm not a super hero. I can't fling the guy across the room like Brice could if she'd get her act together. But I do have a gun. Yes, besides the Colt which Brice stole on the bus. Always have a backup plan.

I shot both of the guys grabbing Brice in the knee, making them crumble into useless piles on the ground. And that made the other two, who had stopped pillaging the room at my entrance, flee for their awful and miserable lives. But right before the last guy managed out, Brice, coming out of her power block, flung him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Still think you can do this without me?" I asked.

Me and Brice started putting the room back together after hotel management dragged the lunatics out. They offered some reward but I just flipped them off, needing some alone time with Brice. But she refused to talk to me. So I decided I should go get Sam and Dean and bring them over here.

"Be back" I muttered before I teleported myself out.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, more worried than anything.

"Tell you later. Just come here"

Resting a hand on each of their shoulders, I moved us all make to the hotel. I'm getting better at this whole teleporting thing. But when we reached there, Brice was nowhere to be seen. A small note was left on an overturned nightstand.

_I _can_ do this without you. I am older than you after all. I'll keep in touch_

_ -Brice_

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Why does she insist on doing this? Did she sign a contract before she became friends with me, swearing that she would do everything in her power to make my life a living hell?

A/N: Ta-da! There it is folks. Sorry for the long wait and short story. It balances itself out. Will be updated soon. Please review


	27. Chapter 27

If you didn't think I would be royally pissed at Brice, you physically couldn't be more wrong. Even if you took lessons on how to be wrong, you couldn't get more wrong than thinking it would be rainbows and unicorns when Brice left. Because before the rainbow you get the rain somebody has to clean up after the unicorns. I continued to shout cuss words to Brice, where ever the hell she is.

"Calm down" Dean said gently, venturing to place a hand on my shoulder. He was acting like I was some ticked off wild animal. He had the right idea.

"Calm down? I'll do that once Brice stops acting like a complete idiot!" I yelled.

Dean sighed and went over towards Sam and continued the clean-up. I stood there for a few moments contemplating what I would do when I found Brice. A quick death would be too good for her. She needs some good old fashioned torture. Maybe I could hang her by her thumbs on a tree that's in a cemetery so when she's dead and decayed enough to fall, wherever she lands will be her grave. Maybe a friendly game of Russian Roulette where she's the only one playing. And between each fire I'll yell at her and pelt her with eggs until she gets the unlucky bullet. Well, unlucky for _her._ I'd have a good laugh myself. Or maybe in a box as far deep in the ocean we can get and see what kills her first, suffocation or the water pressure. Or maybe I could stone her like in the Biblical times. That's irony right there. Maybe I'll bury here in the desert with her head showing. I'd through bird food on her and unleash a cage of pigeons that would peck her to death. Place your bets folks!

And then the thought dawned on me. Why wait until she comes to us? A quick look into her mind and we could get to the killing in a matter of moments. I did my magic and waited in her head. Didn't want to give away my position just yet. For some reason, I couldn't see what she was seeing like I normally could. She must have been expecting me and halfway managed to block me out. Then she decided to be a jerk and assume I was there.

'_Hey Emily' _

'_What the hell is wrong with you?'_ I asked/yelled

_'Nothing really, just a little tired. Anything wrong with you?' _she replied sarcastically. I will definitely kill her when I find her.

_'Yes a bunch, I have an idiotic friend that thinks she knows what she is doing 24-7 when she really doesn't!' _ I threw right back. How do you like them apples?

_'Oh, that must really suck' _Brice said in mock sympathy. I hate her so much right now

_'I swear to God Brice-'_ I started to threatened but she interrupted. Very rudely I might add.

_'Oh but Emily it's not good to swear to God, trust me'_ Really? That is all she had? I have taught her so much better!

_'Brice!' _I yelled, quickly losing my patience with her.

_'That's my name, please Emily don't wear it out'_ So mature Brice. On any other given day I would be proud of this immaturity but not now.

_'GOD DAMNIT BRICE!' _I screamed, both mentally and out loud, causing Dean and Sam to stop their work to pull out their phones just in case the men in white with nets had to come.

_'Well I would love to hear the rest of your rant Emily, I really would. But unfortunately I'm driving, and you know you really shouldn't talk to someone that isn't in your car, while you're driving'_

_'Brice!' _

'_Bye' _

If I had the choice between a million dollars and a brick to throw at her, I would choose the brick! I think I taught her too much sarcasm. I've created a monster! But if she was here right now she would say something about she knew the powers of sarcasm before I came along. Did she get a certificate from the Academy? Did she graduate at the top of her class? I think not.

And how did she manage to push me out? As far as I'm aware, she hasn't been able to do that before. Albeit that was when we were making jokes about Dean but still. She shouldn't be able to do that. It takes the fun out of everything.

I tried a couple times to get back into her obviously brain dead mind but nothing worked. Not even mentally shouting at her. It's like we were talking with two cans of soup connected with a string and someone cut said string. Now there was no way to talk to her. Well, there was always her cell but if she picked up with _me_ calling, I'd call it a miracle.

With a frustrated moan I flopped onto the bed. Dean and Sam had finished working and the room looked pretty decent. Sure, pictures were crooked and there was a stain from where a mini fridge had toppled over. But all in all, not bad.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh I don't know. My friend just basically deserted me, I have to deal with apocalyptic battle plans, and Brice found a way to block me!" I said, my voice rising with every word.

Sam put his hands up in the surrender position. I mumbled something along the lines of an apology. This sucked worse than the day my Wi-Fi shut down! Worse than when my mom ate the snickers bar I had chilling nicely in the freezer since frozen candy is amazing. Worse than when the pizza dude mixed up my order with some weirdo who put pepperoni and pineapple on his pizza. All of those added together didn't begin to compare to what was happening now.

Then to make matters worse, or better depending on your point of view, Cas showed up. So when I ask for it to rain money; nothing. When I'm having a fml moment he's all up in my personal space.

"Hello Emily" he said in his creeper voice.

"Jeez Cas! Have you ever heard of the personal bubble? Arm's length dude." I explained, even giving him a visual by putting my arm out. But since he was so close, my hand thumped him in the chest.

"Don't even bother," Dean sighed, "he never learns."

Sam nodded in agreement. Great, just great. Another thing to add to the long list of things that I hate about my life. Angels that do not know about the 'bubble'. Can this world get any worse.

"I have some new information on your friend" Cas deadpanned. This can't be good.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked after a long awkward silence. When you say something like that, you're supposed to actually give that information!

"Yes. It seems as if we have a problem" he started nervously, if that's possible.

Cas cleared his throat. He was acting very…human right now. Let's hope it's because of the bad news and not some weird thing where now he's human.

"Spit it out!" the three of us chorused. His constant muttering and stuttering had gotten to the point of annoyance.

"It seems as if…as if Brice is, uh, possessed"

Apparently, it can get worse. I don't want to live on this planet anymore! This has just gotten ridiculous. Possession? What else life, anymore curveballs? Will I find out my mom wasn't my mom? Or maybe some long lost sibling. Maybe some witch will turn me into a lizard. Nothing can surprise me anymore. Seriously. I am officially un-surprisable. All party throwers will be stumped by my lack of shock. But jokes aside, I have a friend that has a demon getting all comfy in her. And doesn't that sound perverted?

A/N: Didn't see that one coming now did you?


	28. Chapter 28

Anyone wanna guess what I did after everything quieted down? Some might say I scoured the earth for Brice. Others would say I just said fuck it and moved on with my life. Both would be right. While I didn't immediately leap up, face the world head on, and start my heroic journey until I found my friend, I did try to call her. So much effort put into her recue right? I care so much that it's scary.

Cas disappeared as soon as he came. More than a few swears came out of all our mouths after we discovered his absence.

"Does he always do that?" I asked.

"Yes" the brothers said simultaneously. Fantastic.

"Do _you_ guys always do that?" I asked again. It was kinda creepy.

"No" If you couldn't guess, they said that at the same time. Which led to them glaring at each other. And I'm here to welcome you to Family Feud…

And because I care so much for my possessed friend's safety, I turned on the TV for some well-deserved rest. I haven't had a moment's peace since I met my dad. I sound like my mom. She always complained that she never sat down. I always said that was a bunch of bull and that she should get over herself. This was never said to her face mind you. It was thought inside my demented head of mine. We all know it's a mess up there. There's so much stuff that I would love to say but I know I can't. It's a shame really. The world could learn so much from me if they would listen. But maybe it's good that they don't because I think of a lot of dumb ideas. Like trying to find my father.

I had originally turned on the TV to relax. But whatever bimbo had this room before apparently had the news on last. So when the Channel 10 news came on, I instantly started looking for the remote because I'm too lazy to actually turn the channel manually. But during my search, a rather interesting story came on. A young girl had opened fire on a mall and killed a large sum of people. A security camera showed a blurry image of the culprit.

"Son of a bitch!" I muttered, grabbing my jacket. This was going to be fun.

"Are you coming?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, getting all parental again. I swear he does it at the worst possible times.

"Going to get my idiot of a friend. And I need a ride so…" I said, using hand motions to carry on what I wanted to say. What can I say, I'm lazy.

"You found her?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"You doubt my abilities? I found her on the news okay? She killed some people and that's something right?"

"Good job" Dean said, clapping me on the back as he walked out the door, keys in hand.

"You know, I think he is the only dad who congratulates his kid on finding a murder case" I thought out loud.

"He's a terrible role model" Sam said in disappointment.

"He's not that bad. Doing the best he can with a kid and her friend who are major pawns in Armageddon" I sympathized.

"True. Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't gone insane"

"You mean this is Dean mentally stable?" I asked.

Sam laughed as we walked out the door and into the elevator. Though we had to wait because Dean hadn't and we had to stand there until the elevator made its journey back up the elevator shaft.

We found Dean leaned up against the Impala, twirling the keys in his hand.

"Come on slow pokes! We have a murderer to find!" he called, climbing in the driver side.

I just sighed and put a hand on Sam's arm because I couldn't reach his shoulder, and one on the car hood. I had seen where the mall was and focused my power on taking us there. I had pretty much mastered teleporting myself but flying in bulk took more practice.

When we finally made it, Dean was swearing like a sailor.

"Do you always insist on doing that?" he asked rather loudly. That dudes got anger issues. Like my old math teacher Mr. Cooper. But I think he was bipolar.

"Yes _Dad_," I said patronizingly, "It's more efficient and doesn't pollute the air with all the exhaust from the car" I'd make a great lawyer.

Dean just glared as we walked into the mall. It took a while because we had to maneuver around cops that were surrounding the place. We searched high and low but couldn't find any trace of her. Or the demon to be more correct. I tried tapping into her head again, knowing it wouldn't work. But it was worth a shot right? And, amazingly enough, I made the connection. The demon must be stupid if he let me in her head. And she was on the goddamn roof! I hate her. I'm so hanging her by her thumbs.

I transferred the information on to the two disbelieving hunters. I just rolled my eyes and walked around the building until I found the little ladder that's built into the wall. As we climbed up the ladder, I thought of all the things I would do to Brice once she was back. But when we reached the top, all those thoughts flew from my mind. There was Brice, passed out on the hard concrete. Why is she so _stupid_.

Sam muttered something about finding sulfur on the ledge of the roof.

"That means the demons gone" he informed me after I shot him a look of utter confusion.

Okay, there is a silver lining to every cloud. Well, almost every cloud. There are those big ass storm clouds where you're a flipping magician if you can find the silver lining.

I ran over to Brice, hoping she wasn't dead. Though that really wouldn't matter in our situation. I would just have to wait a bit for her to come back from the dead. We live a worry free life when it comes to death.

"Brice! Wake up you bum! Come on you big slug. There is no way in hell I am carrying you down this building. Or maybe I will so I can bang your head against the wall" I threatened.

But she wouldn't wake up. I slapped her face. Nothing. More slaps and she stirred a little. Good sign. One good hard slap brought her back to life.

"What the fuck Emily? Are you insane?"

"That's debatable. You on the other hand, are definitely insane. Now come on"

I helped her to her feet and with few stumbles, we made it to the ledge. Dean and Sam went down first just in case Brice fell. While that would be hilarious, and in my opinion she deserves a little jerking around.

Slowly but surely we made our way down. We led Brice around the back so the police swarming the building wouldn't spot the murderer. That would so not be good. I do not want to spend my life in jail thank you very much. But with our luck, of course we didn't make it to the Impala scotch free and ride off into the sunset. No. That would be too good to be true and something would have happened down the road anyways. So I wasn't surprised when I saw a policeman on his break pull out his gun and tell us to put our hands up.

"Oh this is just fucking amazing" I muttered.

Soon enough we were shoved into squad cars under arrest for being accomplices to the mall murder. Before all this happened. Me, Brice, Caitlin, Hannah, and a few of my other friends would always joke that I would someday be in jail and that they should start preparing the bail money. If only they knew how serious the joking would turn out to be.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. My computer had a virus so yeah. But tada!


	29. Chapter 29

If you didn't know that hanging around the back of a police car isn't much fun, you're an idiot. To the point where you must have taken lessons at the Fucktard Institute. And let me tell you, they did an awfully thorough job. So here I am, trying to tell the police that I was merely turning this wretched homicidal maniac over to the authorities. The same people from the Fucktard Institute will probably think that they believed me. The genius in the group is hopefully smacking them upside the head. And speaking of heads…

I tried going into Brice's and miraculously, she let me in. Well that's new. Lately she's had her head wrapped up tighter than Fort Knox.

'Use your hefty powers and get us out of this' she instructed.

I gave her a look of disbelief. Was she serious? Was she at the Fucktard Institute before she moved to good old WV? It seems like it lately. All her years of instruction on how to be an idiot were shining through at this moment. I have a bad timing situation on my hands. Who am I kidding? My whole damn life is a bad timing situation. My mom had me when she was sixteen for god's sake.

'What right in front of these cops?' I said/thought, 'They'll notice you moron'

An audible sigh left Brice. No deflating tires! And that is a tribute to the best English teacher in the world.

'Ugh... do I have to do everything?' As a matter of fact, yes. Because I'm too lazy and sleepy to do jack shit right now.

"Sorry about this guys" Brice said out loud. I gave her a look. She totally took lessons at the . Fucktard Institute. Got a freaking Master's degree in it.

She turned off the little recorder and made the cops heads connect with the dashboard. That is so going to hurt in the morning.

"That had to hurt" she said agreeing with my previous thought, "Okay Emily your time to shine"

I mimicked a deflating tire. I really didn't want to do this. But at least Brice will be with us and not trying to jumpstart her leadership of hell's army. I think the potential power is going to her head. I hope to God that she doesn't want that to happen.

"I know I'll regret this" I mumbled.

But I moved us all to the Impala. Impressive if I do say so myself since the guys were in a different car. And we all landed safely inside the Impala. We still had our handcuffs on though. There's always a bad side. But even Brice noticed my improved skills.

"Good job Emily, mastered your powers have we"

"At least one of us wasn't trying to run away, and had some free time to master them" I snapped back. What now?

"Oh but I have" Brice said mysteriously. She used her telekinesis powers to undo her handcuffs. But not ours. Son of a bitch. She's gonna run.

"Brice!" we all yelled. Mine was more of a warning than anger. I hope it got across.

"Sorry 'bout this guys" she said. I don't think she really was sorry. Just a hunch. She opened up the door to the Impala. I am so going to kill her once I find a way to get her in one spot.

"Brice stop freaking running, you're not getting yourself anywhere." I warned.

"Haha but I am. This mall just happens to be right across from the cemetery to Hell".

Holy shit I'm an idiot. I didn't even notice that. I should really start making a habit of scoping out places before we plan a rescue mission.

"This is what happens when you snoop Emily" Dean yelled at me. Well roar.

"He is right, adults are always right" Brice said with a smug smile. I hate her so much right now. I want to pelt her with radishes! But that would be an insult to all radishes.

"Then don't go!" Dean and Sam yelled. They really need to learn to stop speaking at the same time. It's weird and annoying.

"Usually" Brice added. She does have a point. Sometimes adults are dead wrong. Not in this situation though. Watch out folks. This is the first and last time I will ever follow adult authority.

"Brice!" I yelled again. I feel like I have been doing that a lot lately.

"Shut up please!" she yelled, shutting my mouth with her powers. Bastard, ""You are giving me a migraine" I know the feeling. Brice thinks I'm annoying. Has she met herself?

"Now I'm probably not coming back, so it was nice knowing you guys, well at least some of the time" she said, climbing out of the Impala and locking the doors. Well she's a cocky little person isn't she?

All of us were shouting various things at her but she just smiled back. She turned around and started running towards the cemetery. I fucking hate her so much right now it's not even funny. Well, maybe just a little.

I saw her pull out the colt as she reached the tomb. Can my day get any worse? You thought you had a bad life. Has your friend tried to open the gate to hell?

"Emily do something. Now!" Dean ordered.

"No need to get bossy dad"

"I can do whatever the hell I want! I'm your father!"

"Dean, calm down" Sam said, putting his hands out in the calm down gesture for emphasis.

"Don't tell me what to do Sammy"

"Follow your own advice dad. It's good"

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Emily, leave your dad alone. He's just stressed out" Sam advised like he was the mother of the situation.

"He's stressed out? What about me!

Inside the car was just a mosh pit of screaming. It was the most chaotic thing I have ever endured until this point in time. I say that because I'm pretty sure the end of the world is going to be worse.

But then when I turned away since it had become more of a brother thing, I saw Brice put the gun back into her pocket. And all of a sudden. The doors unlocked and so did our handcuffs. Did Brice just do something nice and not utterly stupid?

While Dean quickly shoved his keys in, why didn't he do that before?, and started up the car. But I am an impatient person so I got out of the car. And started a full blown sprint towards Brice. As fast as I'm going right now, I wonder how I failed the mile run all those years.

Brice broke off running over the gates and into a gated community. Really? That was her best plan. Probably since I can't shoot her in front of civilians without being sent downtown. I think a little jail time is worth it though.

Once Brice was over those gates, she turned around and stopped. What is she doing? And then I was frozen to the spot. She is getting more demon-like every day. And the rumble of the Impala stopped. I twisted and saw Dean having a hissy fit in the car. He has told me before that no one touches his baby. Technically she didn't touch her…

"Three against one, there is a need for a head start" she said and then started going again.

I had tried getting into her head the whole time I was running. And I couldn't. But right then, something gave way and I was in. Maybe keeping her focus on keeping me out wasn't as important then.

All of Brice's thoughts were going by at the speed of light. I could only catch glimpses. Her going to Canada and Czechoslovakia. Then she thought something amazing. Me teleporting her to me. Best idea ever. Could I do it?

'Thanks for that's great idea Brice' I said, making my presence known.

'Aw shit' she muttered in her head. Wasn't that weird to hear.

'Ya aw shit is right'

Doing this teleporting thing from afar is really weird. It was sorta like a mental tug. Really strange. But it worked. At least when you know what you're doing. Which I didn't. I might have sent her into the sky. My bad.

I was a little worried for her safety since she was falling pretty fast. But only a little. And that was because it would probably be a quick death once she fell. Sadly. She managed to stop herself in the air. That powerful bastard!

"Haha two of us can play at this game!" she yelled down. I hate her so much.

Then, channeling all of my power, I moved her down right next to me. How do you like them apples?

"Well that's not fair at all" she said, pouting.

"Sorry but I don't give a fuck" I said smugly. I had the right to be smug.

"Quick like a popsicle FREEZE!"

And then I was fucking _frozen_. What the hell is up with that? Why does she develop her powers faster than mine? It's not fair! But I couldn't say this since _I was frozen_. The freaking G. knocked me out! What is wrong with her?

Right before I blacked out, I heard the rumble of the Impala and Dean yelling. Brice must have taken the car. When did she learn to drive?

When I woke up, we were still near the gated community. Everything was a little fuzzy so I don't know why I was still on the ground with a raging headache. Dean had shed his jacket and it was under my head to serve as some form of a pillow. It worked. Dean was also sitting on the ground next to me, leaning against a fence. Sam was pacing yet again. That is a really bad habit of his.

"Emily? You awake?" Dean asked when he looked down.

"No. I just have my eyes open and I'm talking" I said sarcastically.

"At least we know she's okay" Sam offered with a little laugh.

I tried sitting up but it felt like a supernova was being created in my head. I wish I could warn them to back up before brain matter splattered all over them. I crashed back onto my makeshift pillow. It felt so good to lie down again.

"Well what are we going to do about Brice?" Sam asked after he stopped worrying about me.

"Hell if I know. She has a _car_" I pointed out, ignoring my pain enough to prop myself onto my elbow. The gravel bit into my skin through my thin jacket. I just blocked it out. There was more pressing matter to attend to.

"Yeah! What's up with your stupid friend taking my car? I swear if there is one scratch on my baby…" Dean trailed off in a threatening way. Mental note: Never steal his car.

"She's insane! I think the engines running but there is no one behind the wheel" I said, tapping my own head.

And for some unknown reason, I thought of Castiel. He could help us out. But how do you call down an angel? I'm not much of the praying type. Only went to church once and I fell asleep. I should have paid attention since I am half angel. Maybe I could have learned something about Armageddon. That would have helped.

So I got on my knees, trying not to think of the exploding pain behind my eyes.

"What are you-"Sam started asking but I shushed him with putting a finger out.

I folded my hands and bowed my head. How am I supposed to do this? Is there a way you're supposed to say it? Is there a format? But, being myself, I just winged it. The pun is fully intended.

_Dear Cas,_

_Could you please come down here? We need your help. Pretty bad. Brice is being her dumb ass self. Oops. Am I allowed to cuss in a prayer? I don't think God would come down here to wash my mouth out with soap but- Okay, I'm getting off track. Just get your feathery butt down here and fast._

_Sincerely,_

_Emily, your heavenly half angel abomination._

Not my best work but it will work in a pinch. And Cas came! So when does my badge come for my first prayer?

"You called?" he said in a pinched tone. Well wasn't he a happy camper.

"Don't get your wings in twist," I admonished, "we need your help"

"With your friend. Yes, I heard in you um, prayer." Cas replied.

"Don't judge. Is there a way we could put her in a room and her not be able to use her powers to get out?" I asked. Worth a shot. If there was a way to trap her, I need to know.

Cas stood in thought for a while. I started humming the Jeopardy song. Do-do-do-do. Do-do-do-do. Cas just tilted his head and stared at me like I had grown another head. I just rolled my eyes.

"I believe there are a series of sigils that would render her powers useless" he said in his scientific 19th century way.

"Well good! Show us!" Dean shouted, getting up off the ground.

From my spot on the ground, I found a stick for Cas to use as something to draw out the symbols. Because _somebody_, who shall remain nameless *cough, Brice couch, cough*, took the car which had everything in it. I still had my backpack with clothes thank god.

So we made plans to get Brice in our little trap. How we would actually get her there, that's still a work in progress. Sure I was able to do that moving thingy when she was like twenty feet away but possibly a few states? Fuck that. That's damn near impossible. But we would find a way. How long that would take, leave that to our brains. In other words, we might get the solution in the next millennia. Be on your watch. If you're still alive. Tell your children to be prepared though.

I knew that eventually Brice would make her way onto the news. I don't care if it's because she got possessed really. As long as we can find out where she is. Which gave me an awesome idea. Didn't Dean and Sam find me when we ran away to the circus?.

I tried to walk over to them, which was only about three yards, but that failed. I crumpled to the ground so quick that no one even noticed. Not even Cas, who was surprisingly still here. Usually he would have been off to do some heavenly paperwork or something. So I just crawled over to where they were having their own little meeting. They were discusses who good of an idea it would be to just wait it out.

"Couldn't we find her form the license plate?" Sam asked.

Can we do that? But she might have already ditched the car. Especially if she saw something cooler. That's Brice for you. But I still think the Impala is pretty bad ass. According to Brice I know nothing about cars but I can still tell if one is awesome enough for me. Who cares if I don't know what model it is?

"Nah. She might leave the car somewhere before we get close to where she is. She better not leave it on the side of the road somewhere" Dean disagreed and then became his car loving self.

I think he has a scary close relationship with his car. Maybe even worse than his codependency on his brother. See, I know big words! And my teachers called me dumb all those years. What would they say if they saw me now? Probably be just like 'well is aw that coming' or 'I knew she was trouble' maybe even 'I thought she came from a jacked up family Charlie Bit My Finger are set for life. Why can't I get some of that? Not that I want a baby gnawing off my finger but I want money for god's sake!

"If I can interrupt, and if I can't I don't really care about your opinion, but how did you find me when we ran off?" I asked, coming to a stop and resting on the heels of my feet. My knees are so not thanking me for this.

"I used the GPS on your phone" Dean explained.

"You already hacked into my phone!" I yelled. Who does that?

"You're my daughter. Of course I hacked into your phone" he countered.

"I've known you for not even two weeks!"

"That doesn't mean a thing. If I have to drag you cross country with your stupid friend, I need to know where you are"

"Why do you act like a normal parent at the worst times?"

"Does that really matter right now. We will talk about this later. Does Brice's phone have one?" Dean asked impatiently.

"One what?" I had seriously lost track of the conversation. I was just having fun accusing him of stupid little things.

"A GPS!" he yelled. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Am I that annoying? Nah!

"Oooh! I think so"

"What kind of phone does she have?" Sam asked, pulling out his phone.

"A Samsung I think"

Apparently you can call a company and get a hold of someone's phone. Usually you cant do this unless you have a computer and you're in their account. But some dumb newbie was on the line so we just gave him her name and a whole bunch of information I supplied and bingo bango, we were in. She is just about to cross into South Dakota.

"Okay, so we'll just drop into Bobby's, use his panic room for our power cage and we can have this problem solved" Dean said.

"But how are we going to get there" I asked. Wasn't Bobby that guy I talked to get Dean's number?

I would be able to get there if I knew where it was and I wasn't so worn out. Getting a punch to the face does that to you. And I'm pretty sure the whole right side of my face was one big bruise. Just let me add that to the list of injuries I have gotten since I had met my dad. I put that right under the fatal bullet wound.

"I will send you to Mr. Singer's house." Cs spoke up finally. He had been so quiet. That was kind of a good thing because his creeper voice, well, creeped me out a little.

Suddenly, two fingers were on my forehead and I was in some dusty house with tons of books. Dean was standing right next to me, smiling at the not even startled old man sitting at a desk with a bottle of Jack Daniels beside him. A few seconds later, Sam joined us with Cas.

"I have duties to attend to elsewhere" Cas said and then poofed out of the house.

I giggled, "He said duties". Sam rolled his eyes and Dean let out a little laugh too.

"What did you two idjits do this time? Now its three idjit ain't it?" the gruff old man who presumably is Bobby said.

"Whatever an idjit is exactly, I'm pretty sure I am so I won't question that. Hi, I'm the girl you talked to on the phone a week or so ago" I introduced myself.

"Oh, Dean's kid," he said with a glare at Dean, "What was your name again?"

"Emily" I replied shortly. All that traveling left me a little woozy.

Dean noticed me looking a little green and swaying a bit. He just opened his mouth when I promptly fell into his arms. I am such a baby. Can't even hold myself up. At least I didn't pass out. Now that would have been bad. Dean lifted me up and without a word carried me up the rickety stairs into one of the guest bedrooms.

"Me and Sam use these. This guys like our dad in a way" Dean said offhandedly, dumping me into my bed.

"Does that mean I can call him gramps?" I murmured weakly. If Brice saw me right now, I would never live it down.

Dean laughed a little, "sure. If you don't mind being called a stupid youngin'" he said, imitating Bobby at the last words. He did a decent job.

An hour or two later, I was up and running, bugging the living hell out of people. Bobby, Dean and Sam were spray painting the sigils onto the walls. I helped for not even ten minutes before I started using the paint for uses not intended. Like painting a bright red stripe down Dean's back, a smiley face on Bobby's hat that never seemed to leave his head, and Sam's hair red. It's not my fault they didn't notice. Their expressions were worth the screaming from three ends.

A/N: 3,514 words! My longest yet! The fun shall begin next chapter.


	30. Chapter 30

The rest of the sigils were painted on with next to no collateral damage. There were a few more incidents but what's a little vandalism between family? The whole panic room was covered in red paint and blood sigils. That part was weird. Some of them had to be painted on in blood. I was now sporting a nice cut across my palm. Dean had told me I wasn't allowed to but I just grabbed the knife form his hand, dragged it across my hand and started smearing on the symbols.

Now having the luxury of Bobby's dinosaur computer, that thing was _slow_, we could pretty much track where Brice was heading. And unknowingly, she was heading right towards Sioux Falls, which is where we are. We waited around, giving Brice the chance to get a town or so away.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Dean asked when it was time to go.

I would have been able to teleport us there but Dean, getting all parental and caring, didn't want me wasting my powers and such. I had only done that since Castiel had touched me to move us. I can't touch another angel without me feeling drained. How is that fair? So now I can't get a hug from an angel. That was my lifelong dream. It's on my bucket list. And the way this is heading, that might need to be filled out soon. My life is now ruined. As if it wasn't already.

"Take one of the junkers" Bobby suggested. I had learned that he was the proud owner of Singer Salvage. There were plenty of cars around.

"But what about my baby?" Dean whined. He was such a big baby.

"You'll get over it. Now get on out before that idjit passes by". Bobby seemed very fond of the word.

"It's not the same" Dean pouted. A very big baby indeed.

Grudgingly Dean found a rust bucket that wasn't going to break down before we got off the property. Brice could probably tell you what it was but to me, it was an ugly piece of junk. Maybe with a bit of elbow grease it would look nice but now? It had definitely seen better days. It wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box but it would do. Too bad we couldn't take the Mustang. It was missing a door and Bobby had taken a few parts for other cars. It's such a shame.

According to the little tracker thing, the best place we could intercept Brice was this old strip mall that had been closed down last year. It was as good a place as any. I wouldn't get arrested for murder that way. Whatever happens when I see Brice I am not responsible for. I'll plead insanity. The loony bin is better than the Apocalypse. At least there I could make macaroni art and make finger puppets. Much better than hell. Or heaven. I honestly don't know which way I'm heading. On one hand, I'm working for heaven's army. Or will if I agree. And on the other, have you met me? I'm Satan's little sinner. Though I think Brice is worse off than me. Either way she's going to hell. I'm a coin toss between the attic and basement.

So we made our way over in the rust bucket I'm not even sure is qualified as a car anymore. I think the door almost feel off when I opened it. And the steering wheel keeps making this annoying squeaky sound. I wouldn't be surprised if it fell off in Dean's hands. It took about half an hour or so until we got there. Long before Brice should be arriving. At least I hope. I swear if she managed to drive past, I'll be so freakin' mad it won't even be funny. I just want this to be over with. I wish I could be normal again. Or, as normal as I was. But I know that's impossible so I don't get my hopes up. This is my life now. Saving people, killing things and such. Even though the last hunt I was on I was killed. Doesn't exactly get me all hyped up about the job.

I leaned up against a conveniently placed wall. It was a stone wall that was about three feet high and surrounded the whole complex. To keep out all of the riffraff and rapscallions. And if all the graffiti was anything to stand by, it did an _excellent_ job. We must have been there for at least ten minutes before the familiar grumble of the Impala sounded from down the street. I saw Brice in the driver's seat laughing her head off. What the fuck? Who laughs while they drive a hijacked car to who knows where? At first I thought I saw a man next to her but when I blinked, he was gone. It was probably just one of the heat waves that were hovering over the road. Brice started getting really close and didn't show any signs of stopping. And I was getting a really good view of the front of the car that was _heading straight towards me_. That's it. The whole world is in a conspiracy to make my life a living hell. I have come to except this. Either that or I have the worse taste in friends.

She was driving pretty fast at this point, probably at the Impala's limit. So this is why nobody was tackling me to the ground or shouting at me to get out of the way. Right before I was smushed to a pancake, Brice had a change of heart it seems. The car crashed into the wall not even a foot away from me. The stone wall crumbled into pebbles, bringing me down with it. I just got bruised thank whoever is watching over me, which is probably no one. It's not like I need any more injuries.

"My baby!" Dean yelled.

I was just about to tell him I was fine when he ran right by me and to the car. What the fuck? What dad cares more about the car than his daughter? Conspiracy! I call shenanigans. Sam came over and helped me up. I dusted myself off, taking the one step to the door of Dean's precious baby. I gripped the handle tightly and swung the door open.

"Hey, watch it" Dean warned.

I was tempted to flip him off when Brice came out of the car. And full on _lunged _at me. Like the whole lion versus the gazelle. And I'm the gazelle. She pinned me down on the ground in not even five seconds. I was unprepared okay? But I just teleported out from under her and a few yards away. Maybe it was a dirty trick but I had to use any advantage I had to win this fight. She fell against the pavement for a second before going after me again. Now, Brice is stronger than me. There is no doubt about it. This time though, I was ready for it. All I could hope for was that she turned her attention for a second so I could get in one good punch. I just kept dodging and blocking all her throws and kicks, waiting for an opening.

"I'm getting tired of all these games Emily" she growled, yes growled, between hits.

And that was enough. She had to pause a bit to get out the words. I kneed her in the stomach to stop her from beating me into a pulp. One solid kick to the head was enough to knock her out for the time being.

"So am I," I said to her unconscious body, "anyone got rope?" I asked the brothers.

When we got back, we put Brice in the panic room. As Sam walked by with Brice's body, Bobby came over. I sorta liked the old man. He was like that old man down the street everyone's scared of but if you get to know him is actually a nice guy.

"So this is the runaway?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to wait in there with her," I wanted to test out if I could call him gramps or not, "that good with you gramps?" I asked but started walking behind Sam, not waiting for a response.

"Stupid youngin'" he grumbled.

Dean doubled over laughing. His prediction came true. And in all honesty, bobby was right. I am quite stupid. Probably since I hang out with the wrong crowds *cough couch, Brice, cough*

I stood there in the panic room, waiting for her to wake up. I was just about to declare time of death when she started to move around on the cot we had put her on. In a daze, she looked around the room.

"You…you, kicked me" she mumbled.

"Well yeah. I had a good reason" I said.

She glared at me, "How do I get out of here?" she asked.

"Going through that door. But its locked. And neither one of have the key"

Yes, I was stupid enough to lock myself in here with her. She can't use her powers so what could she do?

Brice rolled her eyes, "And that's supposed to stop me how?"

Attempting to use her telekinesis, she tried to turn the lock. Obviously it didn't work. Brice kept putting her hand out to the door but nothing.

"That's how" I said sarcastically, "DO you see what's around you? Powers don't work in here"

"Doesn't that mean your screwed too?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's a price I'm willing to pay to make my friend stop acting like an idiot"

"Why don't you just accept it? The world is ending. Might as well be on the winning side right?" Brice said.

Oh yeah. I never told her the revised addition of me killing her. Whoops.

"The devil isn't the winning side. So sayeth the lord. Aren't you the bible thumper out of us?" I asked.

"That was a long time ago Emily. You can't out run your destiny forever" she warned all ominously. Creepy.

"I can sure as hell try though. I'm not a fan of destiny. I don't like the fact that my life's already planned out and there's nothing I can do. There _always_ something you can do."

"It's not like you have anything to loose. Your life is already ruined. Why not have a little fun?" This chick has seriously gone dark side. Apparently the cookies were very tempting.

"I still have family. That's something. Just because some demon told you how you have to live doesn't mean you have to listen." I told her.

"That's what you think. You were always a bad listener." I don't disagree, "Just accept your destiny"

"Can't you get it through your thick head that I'm going to fight it every inch of the way? There's no way I'm just going to bow down to God" I said

"God? He doesn't have anything to do with this. You are only going to be on his side long enough to bring them down. You're on my side" Brice pointed out. I guess now is as good a time to tell her as any.

"Well, not really. You see, there's been a change in plans. I'm not a double agent anymore. I'm supposed to, to kill you. Now you see why I don't want to do this." I explained.

An evil smile grew on Brice's face "Really? Better prepare your fighting then. This shits going down sooner than you thought"

"What? That's not possible"

"Yep. Satan's up and about now" Brice said.

"How?" I asked. I had been surprised down to one word answers.

"I don't know. He just appeared in the car and we talked."

Great. Satan's walking, my friends gone dark side and talked to the devil, what next? But how? As far as I know the gate….

"Where's the gun?" I asked.

Brice reached into her pocket, "Right here you…" her face darkened. She pulled her hand out. No gun.

"God damn it!" I yelled.

*It's the big three-oh! Thirty chapters! Review!


	31. Chapter 31

I'm not sure if I have stressed this enough. It is the major focus point of this. If you haven't caught it yet, let me bring it into the light. Brice is an idiot. I don't think I have said this enough before. I've kinda let it pass unnoticed. Those with a keen eye might have seen a glimpse. It is the absolute truth though. Who loses a gun that can unlock the gates to hell? Who runs away from the only protection she has? Who wants the goddamn Apocalypse to happen?

I had a slight spaz moment when we discovered that the Colt was gone. It's not my fault in any means. If your friend lost probably one of the most important objects in the world, you'd freak a little too. Unless you're an emotionless robot who doesn't care about the destruction of mankind. Then you should completely ignore this part and walk on your own jolly good way because it doesn't involve you.

After shouting to the heavens my frustrations, I attempted to calm down. Key word here is attempted. I was freaking livid now. I have mentioned I am a terrible fighter-unless I'm fighting one of my old friends, then I got it in the bag- but put me in the ring with a prize fighter and id hold my own for at least thirty seconds opposed to my previous five. Getting the image yet? I hope I painted a pretty picture.

"You lost it?" I hissed.

"I think so. My empty pocket backs me up" she snapped back.

"How do you do that?" I asked. Well, more like demanded. I wasn't exactly being the nice cop in this situation.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe when you kicked me?" she offered with a glare.

I grinned sheepishly. It wasn't my fault! I had to do something and she was pissing me off. I'm pretty sure you would have done the same thing if you were in my shoes.

"You deserved it. That's just freaking awesome," I sighed, "Now some demon probably has it, unlocked Hell and now we jump started the Apocalypse"

"I thought your family already did that" Brice said all jerkishly. Doesn't she know not to mess with my family already?

"Well you just speeded up the process" I accused.

"Me? You're the one who told me about the gun, chased me, and kicked me!" she yelled.

"Okay, first of all, telling you was a bad idea. Two, what was I supposed to do? Let you wander around the country? And three, like I have previously stated, you deserved it."

"Oh, so its pick on Brice day? This is unfair. I demand to be let out of this hell hole" Brice ordered.

"Er, no. But I'm going to leave" I said, heading towards the door.

"You don't have the keys" Brice called after me.

Without turning around, I held the key behind me so she could see it, "I lied"

I hurriedly opened the door before she killed me. She might not be ecstatic that I had the keys the entire time. What, was I supposed to tell her? Then she would have friggin jumped me to get the keys and locked me in there. Not my idea of a good time. The last thing I heard was a lingering, "You lying son of a b-"

All in all, I think this was a pretty terrible time. Anyone who can relate to this raise your hand. And no that does not mean you just have a stupid friend. Unless said friend totally screwed all of mankind. Then you can raise your hand. But other than that, don't bother. Or if you need a potty break.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby were all sitting around drinking beers like nothing was wrong. Wish I could go in denial like that. But no, I can still hear Brice yelling at me. It's to be expected when you lock someone in a room. They aren't usually too happy about it surprisingly.

When I entered the room, all eyes were on me. Not creepy at all. They all looked at me expectantly, to tell them what went on down there. I kinda don't want to though. Have you ever had to tell your parents something and there is no way in hell you are going to tell them? I bet you have. If you haven't, I hate you. I had to be in that position with my mom so many times. Like when you get in trouble in school and they know what happened but they want _you_ to say it. I've had to do that so many times ive lost count.

Dean spoke first, "So what happened?"

"Well," I started, trying to find an easy way to say the Apocalypse is rolling around faster than we planned, "It seems as if Brice has lost the Colt"

"What?" Dean aid in that tone of voice parents use when they can't believe that you actually just said that and they are about to strangle the life out of you.

"Yeah. And apparently Satan has already risen despite all that seals stuff you talked about" I told him. So I have learned that there are a bunch of seals, things that have to happen, before Satan can walk the Earth. Well that plan got smashed to bits.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand over his face. Sam's eyes were as big as his head in shock. Bobby was going on a rant about idjits again.

"Of course you two manage to do that" Bobby muttered, going to the fridge, probably to get more beers.

"So what are we going to do next?" Sam asked to know one in particular.

Dean stood up, "We are going to get the Colt back, track down the devil, and stop the Apocalypse. Hopefully all before dinner"

"I hope you know that is physically impossible" I pointed out. More glares. Ah, dad. There's no one like him.

'I'm aware. It's called sarcasm. You use it enough. Sam, try to find any signs of where Lucy is. Emily, don't do anything stupid" Dean ordered. So pushy.

So following Dean's directions, I plopped down on Bobby's ancient couch. I swear that thing must have come over on the freaking Mayflower. His TV was equally old. Was everything here from the dark ages? These books were probably the first ones ever. And there was only like five channels. This is ridiculous. I was so bored that I turned on the news. I probably shouldn't have considering the last time I did we found the mall where Brice murdered people and we were arrested. That must not look well on my permanent record.

And my bad luck follows me. When I flipped over to the news, it was on weather. Which is most likely it's most boring segment. Why do I care that Miami is only twenty degrees in late spring/almost summer? Wait, didn't Sam say something about weird weather patterns being an omen or something. I was only half paying attention. But I think it being twenty degrees _anywhere_ in May is weird, especially Miami.

Since Sam is the smart in charge of figuring this stuff out, I called him over. Caring his laptop in one hand and typing with the other, he made his way over without ever taking his eyes off the screen. This guy is one hardcore geek.

"What? Did you find a funny cartoon?" he asked. Jerkface.

"Hardy-har-har. You're hilarious. And no. But I did find something a bit more interesting than SpongeBob" I said pointing to TV.

Sma nodded and smiled at me, "We might make a researcher out of you yet"

I pulled a face, "Gross. I don't do books or reading in general. But I guess if you ever desperately need me I might turn a page or two"

He laughed and rolled his eyes, going to find Dean who was probably drowning himself in some JD. He thinks we don't notice. That dude drinks more than Haymitch*

The brothers came out with Bobby. They were discussing the game plan of how to go about this. It isn't every day you have to figure out how to ice the devil.

"Okay so you watch over the girls while me and Sam head out" Dean finished, the other two nodding in agreement.

"Wait one goddamn second," I interrupted, hopping over the couch and over to them.

"Language" Dean warned.

I rolled my eyes, "With a dad like you? I don't think so. And you are so not leaving me behind."

"There is no way im bringing my daughter to kill the devil" There he goes with the daughter card again! This dude is a master at making people bend to his will. Too bad I don't care.

"Yes you are. Bobby, watch over Brice would ya?" I asked.

Bobby smiled, "Sure thing. Be back soon and don't kill yourself."

"Gotcha. Have fun with your demon in a box" I said. I like Bobby. He's on my side.

"Bobby! Are you conspiring against me!" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Look, its not the best idea but she's got hunter's blood in her. She was born to do this'

Dean sighed in defeat. Without a word, we got in the Impala.

"No teleporting" Dean and Sam said when we got in. Humph.

*Hunger Games!

A/N: More soon. Then it gets interesting.


	32. Chapter 32

I have always dreamt of Miami being a beautiful place. Palm trees, white beaches, the works. That isn't true when there is snow on the ground and people are walking around like the little kid in A Christmas Story. It was freaking cold! I was used to it being a little cold but you try walking around in only jeans and a light jacket in below freezing temperatures!

I felt a little guilty about leaving Brice behind but she can handle herself. I think. Bobby shouldn't have a problem with her being in an idiot proof room. Feed her three times a day and you're good. She might get a bored but why should I care about that? She might want to kill me when I get back but I think I will manage. As long as I don't get in that cage thing and lose my powers. Then I would be royally screwed.

The cold weather seemed to be in a circle. Like, in the center of the city it was the arctic while the outer ring was just chilly. It mostly centered around this one hotel. A Holiday Inn that was usually booked but no tourists had come as of late. I don't see why. It's just _fabulous_ around here. So we all assumed whatever was in that hotel was probably the devil. Which would mean it is going to be heavily guarded by demons and it's going to be a pain in the butt to get in there. And to further dumb it down, we will most likely die just trying to get in.

We didn't have the Colt, thanks Brice, so this whole icing the devil will be harder than we anticipated. Not that killing Satan was going to be easy anyways. It could be a showdown between him and an army of hunters and he would still win. Even at three to one we would be outnumbered so to speak. I have come to terms with the fact that I might not live to get my driver's license. Or even my fourteenth birthday for that matter. Who knew I would be facing death at such an early age. I hope he's a nice guy. Maybe I can cut him a deal or something. But that didn't turn out so well for Dean so it might not be the greatest idea. But he got dragged out so there is a good chance I would too, right?

Before I had tracked down my wacked out family and before my mother was killed right in front of me, I had thought that my dad would be oh, I don't know, _normal?_ Not that Dean isn't a good dad or anything. Even though he isn't exactly up for father of the year I guess he's trying his best. Can't be easy. I am a pain in the ass. But I still kind of hope that when the Apocalypse is diverted and this is all behind us, that I could get another shot at normal, average. I don't see Sam and Dean as settling down kind of people anyways. Imagine them having nine to five jobs and a mortgage. And then there's Brice. If this perfect little scenario ever turned out, she would so not be happy. Having to live with my family already annoys the living hell out of her. I think every day all the time would be a tad much for her. And then s there's the whole thing of it's not _her family_. It would be like she's the little adopted kid or unwanted stepchild.

But all that aside, we needed to get in that hotel. I should get a prize for even attempting this.

"So, how is this going down exactly?" I asked.

"You are going to stay here while we clear a path" Dean explained. Hasn't he learned yet?

"You're funny. I'm coming to help. That was the whole point of me coming, remember?" I pointed out.

"We can't risk you getting hurt" Sam said.

"It's not like I'm some untrained dipstick. And if it gets too bad, I'll teleport my little butt outta there" I assured them.

They traded one of those looks that say 'I'm not sure but what are we going to do?'. I hate those looks. That's what my teachers and mom would look like when I needed summer school.

"Fine. But if a demon gets to close, you're out. Got me?" Dean asked in dead seriousness. This wasn't a joke anymore.

I nodded. It's not like I wanted to die today. There's so much I haven't done yet!

I was tossed a gun with instructions not to go on a shooting spree since it won't actually kill them anyways and that would be just wasted ammo. I still voted we get water guns full of holy water. Now that would slow them down. Sam had the knife that could actually kill them while the only extra thing me and Dean had were our fists. Which wasn't as good on my part. I'm not that well trained in that department.

We slowly stalked into the parking lot of the hotel. I was pretty much shaking in my boots. I was scared shitless. The only thought running through my head was that I was going to die. I just hoped it would be quick and relatively painless. And that God would bring me back again.

We walked into the hotel no problem. Once we reached the lobby, well that's a different story. We were soon up to our teeth in demons. I was shooting left and right, teleporting across the room to get a surprise attack on them. But since I wasn't Annie Oakley, I soon ran out of bullets. Just friggin great! I was swinging at anything that came my way. And it wasn't going so well.

"Get out! Were you not listening earlier?" Dean shouted over.

I did leave, thankful for the chance to take a breath. Until some demons were smart enough to follow me out. And I was again kicking and punching and occasionally biting. And then, I was saved. Cas came down and unleashed some holy ass kicking. With just a touch he could exorcise the demons and leave a lifeless body on the pavement.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I breathed. That was awesome!

"Focus. Focus and channel your powers" he instructed. That's what he always says!

But I listened anyways. He was usually right. The next demon scum that came out, I put two fingers to their forehead like Cas had done. I thought of his body lying on the ground next to his fallen comrades. And it happened! So badass.

Once I got the hang of it, I was smiting demons all over the place. I went back in to where Dean and Sam weren't even visible in the fight. But soon enough I had wiped out a bunch of the eternally damned and was drained of most of my powers. And we were literally covered in dead bodies. Why can't they choose living hosts?

"Thanks" Sam said, surveying the room for any remaining scum.

Yeah. What, are you full blown angel now?" Dean asked.

"No wings as of yet, so no" I answered.

We made our way up to the top floor, the amount of demon guards surprisingly decreasing. Which was good for us. I guess most of them joined the fight downstairs. When we made it up to the last door, we just stood there for a moment. But after some unspoken signal, Dean opened the door.

And I wanted to pass out. Brice was there. See? I told you she was an idiot! She waved shyly and gave a weak smile.

"Hi guys" she said all nervous. She better be scared because I was _so_ going to kill her.

Well, and then there was the devil too. But it's not like he's important or anything.

"It seems like Brice her has joined the better fight" Lucifer greeted.

"No she didn't. She's just confused, probably high. Just let her go and we'll be on our merry way" I spoke up. Trust me to get sarcastic in the face of danger.

"I don't think so. She came on her own accord. Who am I to take that away from her?" Satan asked. Pretty sure it was rhetorical though.

"So now what? Is she going to hulk out and try to kill me?" I asked. My question is, why aren't my so called guardians doing anything?

"Of course not. That's unrealistic. Little Brice here has to go to Hell. Call it boot camp if you like" he explained ever so nicely. I hate him.

I was shocked into silence at this. Please let her be able to go there alive if she has to.

"Hell?" Dean stuttered out. I guess that drudged up some bad memories.

"Yes. I'm sure you are familiar with the place. So if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way" Satan said.

Please let her live, please let her live I silently begged. But nothing goes my way. When Lucifer started coming closer, Brice backed away. At least she doesn't exactly want _all_ of what's happening. But he's the devil, ex-archangel. He popped up behind her and snapped her neck. I wish she could have gone out in a more of an exciting way. Some big explosion or fighting for the greater good. But of course not. And then they were gone. Well, Brice's body wasn't. It was laying there, neck twisted grotesquely.

I silently walked over to her, and sat next to the unmoving body. I didn't cry if that's what you're thinking. There wasn't time for that. I wouldn't allow myself that. Brice would come back and smack me for being a bay if I did. I just sat there, kind of like a vigil. People used to do that so the soul could pass on. That wouldn't help in this situation. Dean and Sam stood back respectively, to give me my moment.

If nothing had proved this before, this should. My life sucks.


	33. Chapter 33

I sat there for at least an hour. Then my leg fell asleep and I got that whole pins and needle thing going on. It wasn't a big deal if I left right? She's gone, not much I could do. She made that decision her own damn self. I tried to warn her, let no one say that I didn't. I told my idiot of a friend Brice, 'you know, that Satan guy doesn't seem like a good influence'. Those exact words. Well, same idea anyways. It's not like it's my job to protect her. She's older than me for Jesus's sake. Only by a few months but the point remains. Isn't it supposed to be reversed? Shouldn't she look after me?

So we leave. Whoever finds the other bodies can deal with hers. Yes, I'm that cynical. I really don't give a shit what happens. Okay, yeah I do. I wish she didn't die. I don't want her to go to Beelzebub Boot Camp. And I certainly don't want to kill her in the near future. Sure it will relieve stress but kill her? Maybe just tie her down and beat the living crap out of her. That's good enough for me. If given the chance to that, I would take it. Just like I'm sure Brice would if the roles were reversed. And I wouldn't expect any less.

I got up and dusted myself off, "What do we do with her body?" I asked.

Dean and Sam just stared at me. Like how could I be so insensitive? There's an easy explanation to that. Read the paragraph before this. I've been over this subject. But they don't know that so I have to explain.

"What? She's dead big whoop. Brice is coming back….eventually" I told them.

More staring. These guys haven't moved since we met Lucifer. And when Dean spazzed at the mention of hell. Other than that, they've been about as exciting as rocks. Boring rocks. Not big cool ones like that thing in England. No, Dean and Sam are the tiny insignificant pebbles that only do something when they get in your shoe. Then they are a pan in the ass and the most important thing in the universe.

"You're not, you're not worried?" Sam stuttered out.

"Well of course I'm worried. She's in hell. But do I want to save her, not really" I said.

"But why?" Dean asked, "I thought she was your best friend and all that"

I rolled my eyes. They just don't get it do they? "Look, she is. I'd die for her. I have. But Brice made that decision herself"

I think that was very Yoda like of me. But it's the truth. She was an idiot and now she has to deal with it. Not my problem anymore. She's in boot camp. Must be enjoying that. I wonder what exactly she is even doing. What do you do down there? I could ask Dean but I think it was a different experience for him. All that being tortured and crap. What if Brice is doing that? What if right now, beneath my feet, she's ripping some poor soul apart? And _enjoying it._ Isn't that a creepy thought?

Since Dumb and Dumber weren't moving, I just left the room. I didn't want to be in a hotel full of dead bodies. That's just gross. I picked my way through the carnage, happy of finding my new skill. I can exorcise freaking demons! You can't tell me that isn't cool as hell. No pun intended.

A few minutes later I heard them following me. Now that the battle is done, I am taking the elevator. I'm wiped out from using so much energy. I know I'm lazy but I did a lot of work! I think I deserve a nap. One that I can actually sleep through and not be woken up by the Apocalypse.

"So where to next?" I asked once we got outside.

"Back to Bobby's I guess" Dean said getting in the Impala.

"I wonder how she was able to get out with him watching over her" Sam thought out loud.

It was a good question. Once it reached me, I groaned and leaned against the car. I was already woozy as it was and this news didn't help. I like Bobby.

"What?" Sam asked, stopping in the middle of cramming his moose body in the car.

"Bobby must have opened the door for something and that would have brought her powers back. He's probably sleeping on the floor right now" I explained.

Thanks Brice. What, one last present for us before you left? Something for us to remember you by? You couldn't leave us remember you at your best could you? That's Brice thinking ahead for you. Why should we remember her helping us piece together that witch hunt when we could think about her knocking out an old man? Bobby will probably appreciate it the most out of us. If he can still remember that is.

In such a dire time to get to the unconscious man in South Dakota, I could have teleported us back to his house. But I was _done_. If the Impala had been parked any further out, I would have demanded a piggy back ride. You try exorcising hundreds of demons and see how good you fell afterwards. I didn't have time to my normal annoying passenger. I just stretched out in the backseat, the loud rock music that Dean had turned on acting like a messed up lullaby. That and with the steady rumble and vibration of the 67 car lulled me to sleep within a matter of minutes.

Last time on our way here, it was must more urgent. The freaking _devil_ was waiting for us. You don't leave the _devil_ waiting. That's just a bad idea. So we got here within a day. And wasn't that full of headaches for the adult party. I think I gave _myself_ a headache. I told stories of my previous adventures that I had before I tracked them down. I made more of those stupid fortune things and Sam was once again foretold as gay. I can't be blamed. The spirits led his hand. Except this time Dean was told he would be pelted with cabbages. _Rotten_ cabbages. And the second time it said he was becoming a rare goldfish collector. What can I say, I write weird fortunes.

But this time it wasn't that bad. Well, except for the fact that Bobby might have sustained a head injury and is bleeding to death on the panic room floor. But other than that and the end of the world looming over our heads, we had all the time in the world. They still refused to stop at a motel though. When I woke up four hours later, this trip takes a whole day, I had cramped up a bit. I am short but I'm not a Keebler Elf. So I demanded to be let out of this metal coffin and into a scratchy, lumpy, _immobile_ motel bed. But they said it would be faster if they kept driving and just switch who's driving every once in a while. Yet I wasn't allowed to though. So I curled up like a cat and slept for another hour or two. But I felt my energy slowly creeping back in and that wasn't good at all.

**Hi. I know it's been awhile and this was short but you'll live. I hope. I've been just lazy so sorry. I've been hitting some major writers block, especially with this chapter. So if you have any ideas, I'd love it. Either in a review or PM. Thanks. **


	34. Chapter 34

We reached Bobby's house in record time. We hurriedly exited the car, going to find out if Bobby was okay. Sam went upstairs, Dean the main level, and I went down to where the panic room was. And I found him groggily waking up, half in and half out of the room. I jogged over so I was inside, stepping in the remains of what would have been Brice's lunch. Great, now I had jelly all over my shoe!

"Bobby, you okay?" I asked, kneeling down to his level.

"At least you're calling me by my name" he muttered, trying to sit up.

Confused, I helped him up until he was leaning against the door. Besides having been knocked out, he looked fine. But who am I to make that call? I have no idea what the signs of a concussion are. So against the old man's protests, I called down Dean and Sam.

"Hey, dumb and dumber! Found the old coot!" I shouted up to the stairs. Bobby reached across and smacked my leg.

"Not an old coot, you idjit" he said.

I rolled my eyes and waited to hear the thundering footsteps of my family coming down the stairs. Sam being the Boy Scout had the first aid kit and was seeing something about pupils being dilated or something. Like I said, not a doctor. Anytime I try to fix something it either becomes worse, or is fixed for a little bit and then completely fall apart. Such is the story of my life.

We made sure Bobby wasn't going to die before we left. Dean made the executive decision of taking us back to West Virginia. Heaven knows why that even came up as an option. I don't exactly want to go back. Not a lot of good things happened there. People think I'm dead there. My mom _is_ dead there. My friends who think I dropped off the grid, which I did, are there. So tally all that up, measure the pros and cons, not the best place to be. Sam told me it would be nice if I went to my mother's grave, closure and such. I really didn't give a rat's ass about closure at this point in time. My friend was in hell for god's sake. That tops on my priority list at the moment. And oh yeah, the fucking Apocalypse looming over our heads! That's up there too. Not closure. I say that about a number 64 on the important scale.

So we drove out to the land of my people. How fun. We bought out a room in a motel eight on the outskirts of town. Sam went out to get diner and Dean went with him since he needed to fill up the Impala and he didn't trust Sam with her. So I was left with instructions not to leave the room, don't touch the salt lines, and try not to blow the place up. They know me so well to add that last bit. But leaving me to my own demise wasn't in their best judgment. It left me to think about Brice, which was never good. I had this weird feeling that something was wrong. I needed to talk to her but there isn't any way. She's in hell. A freaking spirit right now. Wait, spirit! That's it! A Ouija Board! I always thought those things were stupid but do you see the life I'm living? But I can't do it alone and I doubt Dean and Sam will let me do it.

I pulled out my phone, dialing in an old friend. Well not old, but we are very close. Except I didn't exactly tell her where I went. What's a few lies between friends?

"Hello?" Caitlin answered.

"Obviously you did not look at the caller i.d"

"Emily! Holy crap! Where are you?" she demanded.

"Motel 8. But that's not the point. I need a favor."

"Okay… What do you need?" she asked a little wearily. I understand. After all the stuff I make her do, very good precaution,

"I need a Ouija Board and those things work better if you're with someone and my dad probably won't be too keen on the idea"

"Dad? You don't have a dad"

"It would be impossible for me not to have one. Unless I'm a test tube baby. But that's beside the point. I'm coming to your house. Be ready"

And I hung up. Aren't I nice? I left a note for Sam and Dean and left. I racked my brain to try and remember where she lived so I could just teleport. Finally it came to me and I popped up at her front door. I am getting good at that!

I pounded on her door, tapping my foot impatiently. Why is this taking so long!

She finally came and jumped out of her skin when she saw me.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Long story. Now come on!" I ordered. I spun around and started walking down her steps.

I heard a mutter of I'm an idiot and this is weird and that she is _so_ going to die when her mom finds out. Such a goody two shoes. Why am I her friend?

"Okay so we got to the monster and goblin store, ask for Polly, she'll take us down the magic tunnel, we grab the board, and ride out on a unicorn and contact your great great great great a million times over who fought in the World War" she rattled off. That's why.

"Smart ass. But seriously, where?" I asked.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Wal-mart you idiot"

Now I know where that is. And it's far away from her house. Momentarily forgetting that she didn't know about my powers, I grabbed her arm and took us there.

"What just happened" she asked, her eyes as big as her head.

"Crap. You weren't supposed to find out. Okay, I have powers, whatever. And I need to contact Brice who is in mystical hell boot camp right now" I rambled, spilling everything.

Caitlin stared. A lot to take in. She'll have to get used to it. Well, not really. I'm sure we will be leaving in a few days anyways.

And Caitlin being the ever annoying nerd got everything we needed. White candles and a nice board, not a cheapy crappy one. How does she know to do this?

We went back to her house, teleported of course, and set it all up. Two candles were lit, she made us hold hands and say 'let there be no evil forces or demons'. I snorted. Kinda too late for that.

She said a quick prayer before and we sat crossed legged with the board on our laps between us. I put my hands on the little piece while Caitlin got paper to write down what Brice was saying. I focused on Brice and soon enough I felt something tug on the little triangle.

"Are you Brice?" I asked.

It slid towards yes. Yay!

"I felt something weird. Is something going on down there?"

Yes again.

"Apocalypse plans?"

B-I-G-G-E-R

That cannot be good at all. What is bigger than the end of the world?

"What is it?"

I-D-K

Isn't she a charmer?

"Do you know anything that will help?"

It slid towards no. I hate this. It wasn't getting me anywhere. I can't really talk to her.

"So you just over heard?"

Yes.

"Well bye Brice. See you when you want to kill me"

I slid it over to the goodbye. At least that's over. But now it's worse. I left Caitlin and prepared to get the yelling of a lifetime. Dean was not going to be happy about my absence.

**Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
